Smoke Follows Beauty
by Godsspiker
Summary: Amber and Cassidy live normal lives until it happens. The crash. When they are suddenly transported to the amazing Avatar word, both of them find they need to win the affection of their unexpected captor.... Who will win their Prince over?
1. Chptr 1: One World to Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter One: One World to Another

Amber grabbed her cinched cowgirl's hat and slipped on the blue over shirt to her tan tank top as she ran up the stairs to catch her family as they went out the door to go to the movies. It was a half hour trip in a beat up old truck, and this was a fairly rare occasion. When they could afford a good movie, they would happily spend the money for the family bonding... Little did Amber realize that this trip would become the greatest adventure of her life.

Cassidy put on a little more lipgloss, and touched up her eyeliner. She would look perfect, and there was no doubt about that. A stringy shirt was draped across her shapely body, along with a mini skirt and flip flops, seeing as it was summer. She tossed a purse over her delicate shoulder and put her wallet in it. She didn't realize she would be leaving this world, and entering one of total difference, ripping her from the world she knew..

Amber almost fell asleep until a red 2004 mustang swerved in the path of the truck.

Cassidy screamed as the steering went out in her car and made straight for an old 1974 dodge truck.

Both threw their hands up and felt the jolt of the impact. Both felt the shiver up their spines as they suddenly dissapeared.

Zuko heard a scream outside his room. Then a thud, and a finally, a soldier groan and thump to the floor. He quickly grabbed a shirt and flung the door to his room open to see what the disturbance was. To his surprise, an seemingly harmless girl had K.O.ed his soldier during his nightly rounds. The tired Prince rubbed his eyes. Agni, not now! He wanted to sleep before more weird things happened. He called for another gaurd and had him drag the unconciouss one away as he carried the girl to the infirmary. He studied the young woman with curiousity. She was wearing a rather revealing shirt, a strip of clothe that went down to her lower thighs and wrapped around her stomach, and a pair of colorful sandals he had never seen before. Some kind of light make-up smeared on his silk robe and he mentally cursed. It would take forever to get out. The girl had extrememly light colored hair, a little strange, because he rarely ever saw this color anymore. It tied back into a long tail. She even had a strong perfume on that made Prince Zuko cringe and wrinkle his nose. He turned one more corner and handed her to the doctor that was about to rush out the door.

"I don't know how she got here, but I want you to make sure she is alive when I have her taken to the prison cells." The doctor looked relieved.

"Is this the girl you found overboard? She doesn't look wet." He commented. The Prince looked at him like he was crazy.

"Absolutely not!" He said. "I found this one just outside my cabin!" The doctor gave the Prince a confused look and grabbed the girl from his arms. Just as he was walking in, another firebender came walking around the corner with a dripping wet girl. This one had dark brown hair, and a very pale face. Her clothes were just like the other girl's, only this one had some kind of short sleeved over-robe that went over a tan undergarment.

"I'll take this one off your hands." The Prince said, daring the soldier to refuse him. The man heaved her off into Zuko's arms. He almost buckled under the girl's sudden weight. This girl was not as thin as the last, but she didn't look fat. He walked into the infirmary with the wet girl and the doctor had him lay the girl on the bed. Uncle Iroh came in groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's this news about two young women on our ship?" he said, nearly falling onto Prince Zuko. Zuko grimmaced and held his Uncle's weight.

"One was in the hall just across from my room, the other was found overboard." The Prince caught a wiff of his Uncle's unbrushed teeth and almost gagged. "Uncle go back to bed." The girl with the lighter hair came into his vision and his eyes suddenly lit up. A couple words jumbled in his mind, and a couple of the particular ones were _romancing marriage grandchildren_. He chuckled and nudged his nephew, pointing to the thinner one.

"Nephew, perhaps you should see if she is breathing right. She was found overboard." He reasoned, giving his nephew a push towards the blonde. Mortified, the Prince grabbed Iroh's arm rather firmly, and walked him to the door.

"Uncle, she wasn't the one in the ocean. The darker one was. Now go to bed!" He demanded, still embarassed. Iroh harrumphed at his Nephew's harsh words and manner.

"Just trying to help the process..." mumbled the still weary Iroh. Zuko neverminded him and looked at the darker haired girl. The doctor carefully monitored her breathing and checked her pulse.

"Status?" he said unemotionally. The doctor shrugged.

"She's extremely cold for her size, but pulse is normal and her breathing is fairly normal, a little weak, but normal." He answered. The blonde haired girl stirred and opened her eyes. She looked confused and afraid, and bolted upright, feeling up and down her body. She gave a sigh, then noticed the Prince and doctor. She screamed after one glance at the Prince, narrowly falling off the bed. Zuko's temper almost got the best of him, and as he took a step closer, she scrambled off the bed and cowered in the corner.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Zuko, though ready to fireblast the coward, held his hands up in temporary surrender.

"Calm down. What's your name?" he ground out. The girl cowered even further when he took another step forward.

"Don't come any closer! I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who the heck you are, and where I am!" she snapped back. Prince Zuko noticed the darker haired girl moving. The blonde did too, but didn't dare take her eyes off of Zuko, just incase. He was closer to the dark haired girl, and he was nervous that she might have the same reaction that the blonde girl did. Her body shivered violently, then her eyes slowly opened, wandering around the inside of the infirmary.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. "What happened to my parents?" She coughed and rubbed her throbbing temples. Finally her eyes rested on the blonde, and they lit with recognition.

"You!" she said, a hint of anger behind it. "What are you doing here?" The blonde's eyes never left Prince Zuko. The dark haired girl followed the blonde's gaze, and her eyes finally rested on Zuko. She squinted in the dark candle light, then blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

"Prince... Zuko?" she said, her jaw dropping as he held her gaze proudly with a scowl in place. Then she said something completely unexpected. "You aren't real!"

Zuko scoffed.

"You are just a cartoon character!" the dark haired girl laughed. "Wow, I've had some wild dreams in my time, but this tops them all." Zuko walked right up to her and gave her an overheated pinch. She yelped in pain, then stared wildly at Zuko.

"You're... real?" she whispered in horror. The Prince relished her fear.

"What are you talking about, Amber!" the blonde said, spitting her name out like a curse. _So that's her name. At least I don't have to ask._ Zuko thought to himself. _But it's curious that she knows my name... and what the Agni is a cartoon?_ The Prince took another step toward the blonde, who shrieked and continued her cowering. He heard a chuckle from the girl in the corner to his left, and whirled around to face the girl known as Amber.

"Where did you come from, and how did you get all the way out here on the ocean?" Prince Zuko growled. The girl shook her head.

"I don't know..." She answered simply. Zuko grabbed her forearm and shook it.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" he snarled into her face. She winced and gasped, reflexively slapping her captor hard on the face. The Prince, clearly surprised, let go of her and restrained himself from backhanding her. Amber had covered her mouth and her face paled further.

"I'm so sorry, Prince of the Fire Nation. Please forgive me.. Don't hurt me!" she begged, backing away as he reached for her again. He yanked her off of the infirmary cot and shoved her out the door.

"Give the other girl a dose of tranquilizers in some of my uncle's tea." Zuko shouted over his shoulder. "If she won't take it voluntarily, use your imagination. She's healthy enough to share a prison cell with our other guest." Prince Zuko hauled Amber down the halls, gripping her arm with incredible force. Once they reached the prison bloc, he selected one of the many open cells and threw her inside. She slammed into the floor.

"Welcome to your new home. Don't try anything, or else." Prince Zuko threatened, slamming the door shut and locking it securely. " By the way, I suggest you keep very quiet, lest my other soldiers find out I have women on this ship."

Amber stared around the cold metal cell and wanted to cry. She may have cheated death once, but death in this cell seemed inevitable. She curled up into a ball in the corner next to the door so the soldiers wouldn't see her, just incase. The fact that Zuko was crueller in person than on the popular series, Avatar: The last Airbender, made her shiver. And the fact that if his soldiers might commit unspeakable crimes on her or Cassidy without the protection of anybody scared her even deeper. Then she remembered Cassidy. Angry thoughts popped into her head as she remembered the priss that had so horribly gotten her kicked out of school. She remembered the terrible things Cassidy accused her of, and the promiscuity that she had spread around about herself was unforgivable. _Great. Hopefully, I won't have to share a cell with her!_ Amber thought. Just as they rolled through her head, the door clinked open and the doctor walked in and sat the unconsious form of Cassidy on the floor. Amber rolled her eyes at this ironic gesture. _Someone up there hates me._ she thought. She moved Cassidy out of sight in the other corner of the cell close to the door, just to be a good citizen. Maybe if she worked up enough brownie points, she could work out a mutual agreement of peace between them. Amber curled back up into her corner and slept fitfully on the hard steel floor.

Alright, ladies and gentlemen... Allow me to introduce myself. Name's godsspiker, and hopefully you will be seeing a whole lot of my work here! I am so excited for reviews, so please don't be shy. Kudos to lots of peeps for helping me w/ ideas! Here is the first chapter of my story, so feel free to tell me what you think, even if it ain't so great... Thankyou much! Godsspiker!


	2. Chptr 2: Trading Secrets

Please! I beg of you RedNovember(though hast great workeths), please VISIT ME! I'd just love your all's opinions on this here story! Ps... Rated for a little violence! Godsspiker !

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter Two: Trading Secrets

Amber woke with a start the next morning as Zuko burst through the door for the morning interrogation. Cassidy screamed, drawing Zuko's wrath away from her. Seeing that Cassidy wouldn't be much help during this interrogation, he decided to pick on Amber. He pointed to her, and two of the gaurds grabbed her arms and hauled her to her wobbly feet. They tied her hands behind her back and put shackles on her feet to be sure she couldn't run too fast too far. She was taken to another room where a lamp hung above a small bare wooden table. The two gaurds deposited her in her seat and took two steps back as the intemidating form of Prince Zuko took two steps forward.

"So, how did you get in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of the night?" he said, leaning forward. She shrugged. Prince Zuko slammed his hand against the table, making her jump and lifting the groggy haze from her eyes. She glared at him as he repeated his question.

"I told you last night, I don't know." she answered evenly. " I was traveling to the nearby town when our truck was hit by some red car. Then I don't remember anything else." Zuko looked frustrated.

"What is a car, and what in Agni is a truck?" he asked menacingly. She sighed, remembering she was in the Avatar's world. They didn't have very well developed modes of transportation yet.

"Its different types of carraiges." she answered carefully.

"What nation are you from?" Prince Zuko demanded. She stayed silent, not quite knowing what to say. When she didn't speak for a few minutes, Zuko became suspicious. He walked around the side of the table.

"What Nation!" he bellowed into her ear. She startled him by jumping toward him threateningly. He moved to backhand her, and to his surprise, his hand ended up in her mouth and she bit down as hard as she could, making him roar in anger. The two soldiers looked ready to laugh at the young woman's spirit. He threw them sobbering glares, and finally got in to hit her cheek hard.

"Answer my question." Zuko snarled. Her cheek began to bruise, and Zuko almost felt sorry until the word slipped from her lips.

"No." Zuko raised his hand again. He bit down his temper and dropped his arm.

"How do you know my name?" She smirked and almost chuckled if not for the icy glare that Prince Zuko shot at her.

"I know quite a bit about you, Banished Prince, Son of Ozai." she shot back. " I know how you fell from you position as Prince, what your mission is, and why you have failed so far." That was more than Prince Zuko was willing to take. He allowed his temper to fly and beat her mercilessly until a loud voice interrupted.

"Zuko, I pray to Agni that you are not the cause of this young woman's injuries." His uncle's voice warned behind him. Zuko glared at the bruised and bleeding girl and straigtened his armour.

"I wil not tolerate someone berating me, or my former title." He answered testily, not facing his uncle. "Take the prisoner back to her cell. Prepare the blonde one for interrogation after lunch."

"No!" Amber protested. Zuko raised his brow and wondered if he shouldn't just question her now, just to see the young Amber's temper rise even higher.

"And why not?" growled the angry Prince as he circled her. "Afraid she will know something you don't want her to tell me?" Amber's eyes glanced quickly at the man that had spoken quickly in her defense. He looked worried, but she wouldn't be deterred. She spit blood on the floor at Zuko's feet, and raised her gaze back to the other side of the interogation room.

"Because, she has no idea where she comes from. I swear to Agni, she knows nothing about where she is." Amber finally answered.

"She's crazy." Zuko assumed out loud, still circling. He noted her eyes tired look.

"No. She doesn't know you like I do. She's a hermit and was born of a fairly poor family. They've been cut off from the war ever since it started." _Now we're getting somewhere._

"So are you sisters?" he growled quietly. She shot him a quick infuriated glance and returned her gaze back to the other side of the wall.

"Not even close." she answered angrily. "We are enemies." The Prince kept his confusion to himself as he stopped on the other side of the table again.

"Then why stick your sorry neck out for her?" he smirked. Her eyes softened momentarily.

"Because my family commands a sense of decency, and though we are enemies, we are the only two left of the tribe we came from. I will fight for my kinsmen, even if we are not friends." she answered. Prince Zuko almost admired her courage. The bruises on her face and arms from the rough handling were beginning to show. Uncle wouldn't be pleased, but if it meant saving what little pride he had left in his title, than he would kill her if necessary. It wouldn't be much of a loss to the world. The Prince waved his hand, gesturing that he was finished toying with her. The two gaurds grabbed her, and she suddenly lunged forward trying to attack Zuko. He simply laughed at her futile attempts to get at him. He heard a spitting sound, and before he realized it, she had spit right in his face. Enraged he took a step toward her with flames licking up his arms, even as she struggled to get to him, kicking madly and grunting against her restraints. Unfortunately his Uncle held him back and stood in his path before he could get a good shot in. His Uncle glared at him.

"Prince Zuko, I am very dissapointed." he said angrily. "She may be a prisoner, a fiesty one, if I do say so myself, but she is still a woman. I expect that you treat her like one. You have lost the battle today, nephew." With that, General Iroh released his strong hold of Prince Zuko, and left the Prince in the room to ponder his words.

Zuko stared after his Uncle and clenched his fingers.

Amber was deposited rudely back to her cell. She fell to her knees the minute the gaurds shoved her in, scaring Cassidy. She coughed and went to the barred window and spit the bloodied saliva out of her mouth and wanted to swear. This was more real than she would have liked to admit, though she couldn't believe she actually said such mean things to the poor, vicious Prince. Cassidy looked in her direction and rolled her eyes, which Amber noticed immeadiately. It sparked her already high temper. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. Looking back at Cassidy, she decided she had better inform Cassidy of what was happening.

"Your lucky, Cassy. I just saved your butt from a pretty rough questioning. Just shutup and be greatful." Amber said, tugging at the ropes that were bound behind her back. Cassidy, though none too happy about it, decided to help Amber with the ropes. She untied it carefully, as not to provoke the rope burns on her wrists. She tore off some of the extra fabric of her skirt, took some water from the pail that a soldier had placed in the cell and began to dab the blood away from the edge of Amber's swollen mouth.

"Ouch!" Amber hissed. "Be careful!" Cassy glared at Amber.

"Just be greatful I even untied you." she replied sardonically. Amber sighed and apologized quietly. Once Cassy had finished, Amber sat her down in the farthest corner of the cell and spoke in low tones so the gaurds wouldn't hear her.

"Listen, I don't know how this happened, but we are inside of a television show called Avatar: The last Airbender." Cassy looked at her cynically. Amber's eyebrow raised.

"Okay, then what do you think this is?" she responded, gesturing to her surroundings. Cassy shrugged.

"Alright. Tell me about it." she answered after a moment of silence. Amber took a deep breath.

"Alright, the guy that has us is named Prince Zuko. He is the son of Fire Lord Ozai, who is trying to takeover the Four Nations of the Four Elements..." Amber said. She explained what had happened, and what he was after. Then she explained the Avatar, who he was and who he travelled with. She informed her what she had told Zuko, which was partly turth, but partly a lie.

"You can't tell him about our world." Amber warned. Cassidy looked confused.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because, if you do, he might just kill you for being crazy, or find someway back to our world and attempt to conquer it." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"And please, whatever you do, don't tell him about the Avatar. He might make us enemies, and we would lose kudos with his Uncle." Amber told her. "If he beat me senseless, he won't hesitate to do the same to you." Fear crept into Cassidy's face and she nodded slowly. The Prince's gaurds suddenly burst through the door and grabbed Cassidy, who screamed as they dragged her out. She struggled and broke free, only to be grabbed again by the gaurds and hauled out of the room.

"Remember what I told you!" Amber shouted after her as another two gaurds snatched her and dragged her away. Cassidy's pale face nodded as they led her around the other corner. Amber stumbled and regained her footing, seeing as the gaurds were practically lifting her off the floor. They led her up a flight of stairs and onto the outside deck, where the sun almost blinded her with it's brightness. On the bow, she saw the old man that she recognized as General Iroh, the Great Dragon of the West. The gaurds left her next to him and he waved them off. They stood at a distance.

"So, young woman, what is it that you said to make my nephew so upset?" Iroh asked. Amber sighed.

"I'm not answering anymore questions unless you beat me first." This caused the General to crack a smile.

"You _are_ a firey one. Are you sure you don't hail from the Fire Nation?" he said, taking a deep breath. He noticed her squinting and motioned for a servant with an umbrella to stand behind her. She was cautious not to accept too much charity from the old man. He was smarter than he made out to be on the show, and filled with much wisdom. She thanked him, then fell silent.

"What do you want." she said after a minute. Iroh chuckled.

"You are much more intelligent than I thought." Iroh studied her for a minute. She couldn't be more than Zuko's age, and though she wasn't as attractive as the young blonde woman, she was filled with much more wisdom and spirit. Her eyes were steel blue. They weren't complimented by the large bruises that had been recently acquired from the interrogation. Iroh hoped that Zuko wasn't abusing that poor blonde with his temper.

Okay, I originally meant for Iroh to have a temper, but that didn't work out so well. Someone(Can't remember who) wrote a fantastic fiction w/ Iroh having a temper. I read it and shouted FINALLY(startling everyone around me... Two or three fell off their seats). Okay, now is the time to review, tell me where I messed up... I thought you people would love to...I remember a typo in this chapter, I think its gone now... I dunno.. But tell me whatcha think PLEASE Godsspiker!


	3. Chptr 3: Alliances and Escapes

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter Three: Alliances and Escapes.

Zuko was far from hitting her. In fact, she was breath-takingly beautiful, and he had simply wanted to question her to see if the other devil of a girl had been telling the truth. The blonde girl's face had paled as soon as he entered the room. He sat opposite of her, and folded his arms across his chest.

"What is your name?" he asked. To his surprise she complied willingly.

"Cassidy."

"What Nation are you from?" he asked gently. Her face crinkled, and a confused look came into her eyes.

"Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." he said quietly. "Just answer the questions and I promise no harm will come to you." She nodded and looked relieved.

"Now what Nation are you from?" he asked again. Cassy decided to play it safe and go with the answer that Amber had told her to tell him incase he asked.

"I lived in the forest with my family. I don't really belong to a particular nation." she answered. His gentleness helped her confidence grow.

"Who am I?" he asked. She didn't really know.

"I don't know... Prince... Zuko I think." she answered slowly. She glanced over him and flashed him a small smile.

"Ya know, if it weren't for that scar, you'd be really cute." His brooding silence told her she had said something wrong. "Though you're already pretty cute. If you don't mind my saying." _Crash and burn, Cassy. Crash and burn._ she thought, mentally kicking herself. If she wanted kudos with this kid, then she would have to be really _really_ nice. She twirled a piece of her thick blonde hair on her finger.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. She got a blank stare in return. She almost scoffed if not for her reminding herself that she was being nice.

"You do know what a girlfriend is, don't you?" she asked. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yes." He answered. "And no, I don't." She smiled.

"Funny. I would think you have an abundance of willing girls, since your a prince and all." she said coyly. Prince Zuko didn't like where this conversation was going. He refused to share his lovelife with a peasant. Even though she was attractive. His thoughts betrayed him. She was _very_ attractive. His mind snapped at the thoughts and he quickly let them out of his mind.

"That'll do for now. Gaurds." he ordered silently. They moved to grab her, but she evaded them and took the Prince's hand. His surprise doubled when she lay a quick kiss on it and smiled up at him. These girls _clearly_ weren't sisters. She smiled at his surprised face, then allowed the gaurds to take her away.

"Move her to the guest bedroom." He said in response to her. As soon as she was out of his sight, she smiled to herself. That idiot must not know what manipulation meant.

Meanwhile, Iroh had allowed Amber to stay and eat a good lunch with him. He laughed with her as she grimaced at the taste of the ginseng tea that he like so much.

"So, describe yourself to me." he said, drawing her attention from the teacup she had been studying. She sighed, and pondered it for a moment, resting her chin in her hand. Once she found the right words, she laughed at what she had come up with and leaned back.

"I have the light heart like that of a flying Airbender, the peace and tranquility that only comes when you waterbend, the strength in my faith like an earthbender, and have the cynicism and temper of a firebender." she chuckled at the last description. Iroh nodded. The girl had such an intelligence about her that he had never seen in such a young person before. She looked up from her empty plate, feeling the wieght of his gaze.

"What?" she asked. Iroh simply nodded.

"Most of the young people don't have what you do. It's a spirit that is not easily come by." he answered folding his hand across his belly. His eyes turned to something beyond her and he stood suddenly at attention. Amber heard a familiar voice behind her and she scowled. It made Iroh smile to himself. _She certainly didn't mince words, much less looks._ He amused himself.

"What is she doing out of the brig?" Demanded Prince Zuko. She turned slowly and opened her eyes, taking a deep breath before smiling too sweetly at him.

"Your Uncle was kind enough to invite me to lunch." she answered through her teeth. "It was a shame you couldn't join us." The Prince could see her obvious disdain for him.

"You can stop the facade, I know you don't like me." Zuko motioned for one of the gaurds to come over to him then placed his arms behind his back. "Take her back to the cell." Another gaurd came to help the other one, and just before they had gone below deck, the Prince had them turn her toward him again.

"By the way, I have seperated you and Miss Cassidy. You'll be sleeping in different cells from now on." He noted the glimmer of anger in her eyes. "She's in rather plush accomadations for good behaviour." Amber wanted to spit on the ground, but didn't because Iroh was in Zuko's presence, and if she respected anyone, it was the kind old General. So instead, she sneered at his smirk and let the gaurds take her back to the cold metal cell she called home.

Prince Zuko ordered the servants to bring him a late lunch as he sat down on the opposite side of his Uncle. He sat with Zuko and remained quiet as the meal was brought to the Prince. Zuko took his chopsticks and ate a piece of roasted chicken from his plate.

"I can't imagine you found anything interesting to talk about with that snot-nosed stuck up witch of a peasant." Prince Zuko snorted as he at a mouthful of rice. Iroh raised his brows in displeasure.

"Actually, she is much smarter than you think, Prince Zuko. She is a very interesting specimen, quite learned for someone of her breeding." He answered despite Zuko's glare.

"I feel Cassidy is a better taste." he answered carelessly as he ate another piece of the seasoned chicken. "I had her moved into the guest bedroom close to mine." Zuko paused, then grinned at his uncle. "Grandchildren, uncle." Iroh nodded and faked a pleased smile. He wasn't so sure about the change in the Prince's eyes for the blonde. It was much too fast, Iroh decided.

Amber kicked the metal door. Her clothes were beginning to smell, her hair had become oily and disheveled from the constant hitting, and her spirit was beginning to weaken. She ground her teeth and decided to get comfortable as the darkness fell. Removing her outer shirt, she folded it into a pillow. Then she rolled up her jeans and removed her shoes and socks. Checking her pockets, she felt a surge of hope when she felt a familiar cold metal shape in her hand. She yanked it out of her pocket and hugged it. Her pocketknife from her dad. He had bought it when she turned thirteen because she was such a tomboy. Her oldest brother got one, though her older sister didn't. Amber peeked through the metal bars at the gaurd, who had fortunately fallen asleep for her little escape attempt. She removed the disfigured cork-screw that she had shaped to be a lock pick and began doing what she had trained herself to every time she locked herself out of her room. Amber expected the lock to be extremely complex. To her surprise, it popped right open after the first ten seconds of rooting around.

"Yes!" she whispered, hope fresh in her mind. She peeked back through the bars, making sure the gaurd was still asleep when she opened the door. She crept by him, heart pounding. As soon as she got to the corner, she quickly looked beyond it and bolted down another hall. She checked the next corner, and to her horror, The Prince himself was striding that way. He hadn't seen her, thankfully, but it wouldn't be long before he would round the corner and catch her. She panicked, and grabbed the first doorknob in reach. It opened, and she quickly went in, closed it, and locked it. Looking around, her face went even paler when she realized where she was. The Prince's Personal Bedchambers! Right next to the door were metal drawers welded onto the ship, right across from that was the Prince's bed with a Fire Nation flag above it. On the far right wall was a table bolted to the floor with unlit candles on it, and above it on the wall was a tapestry of a red dragon. Amber suddenly spun in fright, holding back a scream as the doorknob shook.

Prince Zuko didn't remember locking his door when he left it this morning. He shrugged and pulled out the key to the door from his armour.

Amber watched in horror as she heard a key click into place. She did the only thing she could think of.

Zuko entered his room and let a breath out. His uncle's workout had worn him. Looking around his room, he felt satisfied he was alone. He went to his drawers and took out a pair of sleeping pants. He removed his sweat soaked shirt and dropped it next to the bed. Next he removed his pants and adorned his pajama pants.

Amber was mortified as she watched him remove his shirt. She closed her eyes and waited for him to put on his pants, catching a whiff of his shirt. It didn't stink like she thought it would, but rather smelled very sharp and pleasant. She slapped herself quietly and kept her eyes closed.

Zuko heard something. Not wanting to ruin the element of surprise, he simply turned and looked around. He spotted what he heard beneath his bed and he walked over and picked up his clothes, putting them on the dresser. Then he walked over the carpet next to his bed and sat as hard as he could, so the bed would bend in a little bit. He heard his que, almost laughing as he heard the breath go out of his captive. He swung his legs onto the bed and lay at the edge for a few minutes. Then he reached underneath it quickly and grabbed the dark haired girl's throat at the pressure points. She gurgled her anger as he dragged her from beneath the bed.

He he he! I just got my VERY FIRST REVIEWER, and while that isn't much of a dealfor the blokes reading this here story, its a HuMonGOUS deal for me! A million digital cookies of her fave flavor to LOVENELIE! Thank you very much, and don't just flatter me with totally cool reviews! Tell me what I should do to make it BETTER! still leaping/dancing w/ joy Okay, now back to the real world Note You lose conscouisness everytime you read a good book... Godsspiker !


	4. Chptr 4: Starving for Thankfulness?

Dismclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender.

Chapter Four: Starving for... Thankfulness?

Amber clawed at the Prince's tightening grip. He saw the fear in her eyes as flickers of flames flashed around his knuckles, so he heaved her backward against the closed steel door. She landed heavily, gasping for a good breath. The Prince stood attentively glaring at the defiance in her eyes. She got to one weak leg, then another, grabbing the doorknob for "support". She stood there for a moment, glancing in his direction. She put her hand in the pocket of her jeans, pulled out a penny and threw it at the Prince. He stepped backward, thinking it was a knife. The penny thumped into his chest, and he almost laughed at her cleverness. She had already bolted out the door and was sprinting down the hall by the time he got his bearings and started after her.

"Oh no you don't." He growled under his breath.

Amber started laughing as soon as she remembered the look of horror on the Prince's face when she threw the penny at him. Her lungs heaved, reminding her to save her breath for the running she was doing. Still giggling with giddy, she slid around another corner, recognizing the stairs to the deck immeadiately. She skipped three steps at a time and was at the top of the stairs and on the lamp lit deck in no time. Unfortunately, the smile on her face dropped when she saw she was surrounded by four other firebenders, all knowing she had to be an escaped prisoner. She could hear Zuko's feet slapping the metal of the floor just below the stairs and she quickly ran onto the deck and copied a firebending move she had seen accomplished by the mysterious firbender as the show opened, feeling a wave of heat surge toward the two gaurds in her way. To her surprise, there were shouts and the other firebenders got into defensive stances. She landed, her hip screaming at her for bending too fast, and took another stance she had just made up. The Prince looked squarely at her, taking a calm defensive posture.

"So you are a firebender. Father will be pleased with you, even if you aren't the Avatar." He said, coming closer. Amber tensed and took a step back, deciding if he would taugnt her, she would fire back. She had no idea what she was doing as she imitated a waterbending move, and producing flames instead. She released the angry energy in the Prince's direction, who soaked up the flames and threw a simple fire punch at her. She gasped and threw herself on the deck, giving the Prince the oppurtunity he needed. Zuko bolted forward and dove on top of her, ramming her chest and face into the deck and getting her hands behind her back. To his surprise, she grunted and threw him off. Rolling away, she scrambled toward the rail and was about to make a jump when the Prince grabbed his captive with his arm wrapped tightly around her throat and grabbing her wrists. Amber suddenly started laughing. The Prince, put in a very uncomfortable position, leaned forward a little bit. The girl was laughing even harder. He frowned, loosening his grip a bit and shaking her.

"What the matter with you, woman?" She shook her head, laughing even harder. The Prince stared at her bizarrely, wondering if she was choking. The smile was suddenly replaced with a look of anguish as tears rolled down her cheeks. This suited Prince Zuko a little better, and he motioned for the gaurds to tie her hands behind her back. Amber slid out of the Prince's arms to her knees, only to be hauled back up by the guards, who dragged her back down the stairs. Prince Zuko straigtened, realizing he was without a shirt. The breeze felt warm as he placed his hands on the rail of the deck. The light was growing dimmer, and the sun had almost sunk beyond the horizon. There was a feminine sound behind him, and he spun to see Cassidy wearing the clothes that uncle had in store, just incase. She had removed the tail in her hair and let her hair toss in the wind, and the simple red silk dress looked like a fortune on her. His eyes glazed quickly over her, and he hid his pleasure behind a pair of stern eyes. She glances at him, then to the crew of soldiers taking Amber back to her cell.

"What happened?" she asked. Prince Zuko shrugged.

"She was pulling the expected. A half-hearted escape attempt, nothing more." He answered. "Guards, take this one back to her cell." Cassidy was hesitant, seeing as she just got there, but allowed the men to take her. Zuko finally got a moment of peace alone. He dropped his scowl and looked longingly over the sea at the dissapating ball of fire as it finally sunk beneath the horizon. Sighing, he went back to his room, still chuckling at the penny in his hand. Iroh poked his head above the stairs, immediately noticing the laughter in Zuko's eyes.

"What?" he asked. Zuko shook his head and put his walls up again. He cleared his throat and gripped his wrist behind his back.

"Just the cleverness of the girl. She just attempted to jump off the ship." he answered, hiding the penny in his merciless grip. Iroh walked Zuko back to his suite and stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, I'm not sure that the Cassidy girl is as sweet as she seems." Iroh warned him. The Prince scoffed.

"Please, Uncle. I am not as foolish as I look." he answered harshly. "Good evening." The steel door closed and General Iroh turned and shook his head.

"The poor sap!" he muttered to himself. "If only he knew what true dragons lay behind the eyes of a woman."

For the next two and a half weeks Cassidy used her charmful deciet on the Prince, and was growing in his favor every day. She would flash him sweet smiles, give him compliments, even on the small things. When they stopped at a port, Zuko had even privately purchased a small ruby bracelet that fit snuggly. As for Amber, her suffering greatly increased. She had sunken into what seemed like a deep depression and refused to eat. Her mouth was dry as parchment and her stomach rumbled, but her sadness eminated beyond the cell. The General noticed the malnutrition in the girl's face after the first ten days, while the young blonde had seemingly gained weight. He harumphed, missing the girl's spirit. He ordered for a table to be set out on deck, and a luncheon feast for two to be set out. He sent the physician from the infirmary to get her, along with the gaurds that usually accompanied her. Thankfully, without Prince Zuko's noticing, he had bought her a fitting maroon colored kimono, that wasn't extravagant, but would certainly grace her features. When the gaurds had finally gotten her above the deck, she cringed at the brightness of the sun. The young girl had to have lost a good ten pounds in the cell without eating. Iroh looked on her pale face with pity. He rose to meet her, having a servant provide shade and helped her sit.

"You look terrible!" the old general commented. He noticed, very happily, the glint of anger that hinted her eyes. She looked away and stared past him.

"I think I know that, General." she answered dryly. A juice was set before the two of them and Iroh took a long sip of it. Amber stared at it like it was poison. He laughed.

"Ever stubborn! You truly remind me of Zuko!" he laughed. Amber ran her tongue over her teeth at the name and grimaced.

"You must eat." Iroh coaxed. The chef placed a large plate of well cooked pork in a sweet sauce that smelled exquisite. A look of pained hunger surged behind her steel blue eyes. Iroh gently took her hand, put chopsticks in them, and helped her weak fingers grasp a hold of a piece of the pork. She hesitated when it rose to meet her lips, but then placed the morsel in her mouth and chewed greatfully. Her eyes closed with the pleasure of the savory flavors that attacked her mouth. Iroh watched as she finished that one piece with her eyes closed.

"Why are you starving yourself?" Iroh suddenly asked as she swallowed and took another piece of pork. This was a question Iroh had been brooding over since he learned of her health. It just wasn't her personality. Amber sat silently, then spoke carefully, choosing her words and presenting them with sincerety.

"I am teaching myself to be greatful." she answered. Iroh frowned.

"Greatful for what? You have been captured and will most likely be sent to the Fire Lord as a traitor. You may be tried and killed, or worse. What have you to be thankful of?" Iroh pointed out. A flash in her eyes sent a shiver down his being.

"Thanks for reminding me." she answered. "I'm reminding myself to look at the good things. Like this." Her hands splayed over the table filled with food. Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully and nodded after a moment.

"Eat, then. I don't know when Prince Zuko will be back from his luncheon with Miss Cassidy." Iroh noted the raised eyebrow and stone face that greeted the comment. He chuckled.

"Your friend has a way of wooing young men. She has managed to turn the tables on my nephew in just a matter of days!" The old general looked sadly toward the ocean. "She has already recieved the title of The Royal Escort." Amber ate another few pieces of pork in silence, then took a drink of cool refreshing water. She munched a few vegetables, and ate some fruit. When she had finally convinced General Iroh she was filled to the brim, they took the trays away.

"Desert?" he offered. Amber laughed for the first time in the luncheon.

"No, please. This is worse than torture by Zuko!" she pleaded playfully.

"By the way, what is this?" Iroh asked, placing the penny he had snatched from Zuko's personal chambers. Amber grabbed it and laughed.

"It's a penny." Iroh was still clueless. "It's currency from my village! I threw this at... " she stopped, then blushed, remembering the outcome of the escape attempt. But it was too late. She had accidentally caught the General's interest.

"Please, tell me." She took a deep breath.

"Well, while I was in the cell several days ago, I found my father's knife, and it has other things on it. I was able to pick the lock of the door, and sneak past the gaurd. I saw Zuko coming in another hall and went into his room to hide, but he found me. So while I was faking injury, I took that out of my pocket and threw it at him to distract him." she laughed, almost choking on the water she had sipped. "I couldn't believe it actually worked." Iroh shook his head. She was a clever little devil. Prince Zuko didn't give her enough credit.

"Will you teach me firebending?" she suddenly asked. Iroh blinked a few times at the abrupt turn of conversation. He looked stern.

"It is an ancient art, and I do not know that my nephew will approve." he answered bluntly. Her eyes begged. He grimaced as if it caused him pain and looked away.

"Now, none of that!" he laughed, peeking back at her. She still had a pleading look on her face, and he could not refuse her. "Fine, Fine!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But if I get into trouble, you will pay the sentance!" he laughed, rising. A few minutes later she had come back with some of Zuko's training gear and her ever watchful gaurds. Iroh bowed to his trainee, and began to show her the basic moves. She jumped with him, swayed, spun, kicked, punched when he did. It was like watching a mirror. The Prince sat at the forgotten table without them noticing, waving to the other gaurds that were escorting Cassidy to take her back to her room. Though the young woman had pleased his eyes, she was becoming a nuissance. It was pleasurable to have such a beauty keep him company, but her conversation was empty and useless, and when he had kissed her, she did not respond with the passion he had emptied into his. He sighed and watched the training. It was amazing how fluent it was. Amber stumbled once or twice on the first few tries, but soon she was blasting fire like a master. Iroh would stop her, then have her watch the correct procedure. Then, he would repeat, having her copy his movement. Sweat dripped off of her brow as she put passion into it as Iroh had taught her. She twisted up slowly, creating a cocoon of fire and then blasting upward. She must have done something wrong, because the flames licked at her fingertips and she gasped in pain, the fire dissapearing.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. Iroh grabbed her hand, inspecting it slowly, then patted it roughly making the burn sting. "Ow!"

"Oh now don't be a child!" he scolded gently. Then he noticed her glare leave her fingers and she looked at Zuko, who was now sitting at the long since abandoned table. Her eyes softened, and she looked away so he wouldn't see it.

"Sit." Iroh commanded softly. They sat and meditated for a moment, until Iroh interrupted the silence.

"What do you already know about my nephew?" he asked.

"I know that he is after the Avatar." she answered. "I know just about everything about him." Iroh's eyebrow went up, challenging her to tell him. She lifted her chin.

"I know how he got the scar."

"Oh really? Enlighten me." he said gruffly.

"He was listening to the highest general's intention of a suicide mission to begin the end of a nation. When he heard that casualties would be inevitable and high, he objected and challenged the man who came up with the ridiculous military move to an Agni Kai." she paused, noting the look of disbelief on general Iroh's face. "Not realizing that it was Fire Lord Ozai himself that had come up with the plan, he pleaded forgiveness, but was denied, defeated, and banished. The scar came from the Agni Kai with his father." _The merciless Devil incarate!_ she almost added. She closed her eyes and worked on her breathing as Iroh had taught her, even as the Prince Zuko sat cross legged in their group. She stiffened visibly, but did not open her eyes to greet him. After a few more minutes of relaxing meditation, Amber stood and bowed to Iroh.

"General Iroh, would you be so kind as to allow me to shower somewhere on the ship?" she asked. Iroh, opened an eye, and looked thoughtful.

"You can borrow Prince Zuko's shower, so you won't be interrupted." he answered, closing his eye and continuing meditation. She bowed greatfully, and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Prince Zuko.

"Uncle, she can shower in the Men's." the Prince ground out. Iroh opened his eyes and looked cynically at his nephew.

"Would you like to go with her and keep watch? Surely if she went alone, she would be raped!" he pointed out. Zuko gritted his teeth and allowed her to leave. His lips tightened into a thin line.

"You enjoy this wench of a girl, don't you?" he growled at his Uncle. His uncle gave him a goofy smile and pulled him to sit in front of him.

"I just love to see the temper she rouses in you, Prince Zuko. It is amusing." he answered with a good nature slap to the boy's knee. Zuko snorted, but let it pass. That woman brought out the worst in him. Iroh left him to his thoughts in meditation until he heard him speak again.

"She looks great in my training outfit." he heard Zuko comment sardonically. A smile tugged his lips and he simply continued his peaceful meditation.

Author's note: Okay, I hope my previous fans got their cookies! Meanwhile, come one, Read and Review, It is so much better than you think! By the way, I just thought I would letya know I have already started a whole nother series! I won't start posting until I have finished at least three chapters.. Okay I LOVED... L O V E D the penny.. When I thought of it, I just started cracking up! Thanks! Godsspiker!


	5. Chptr: 5 Save ME

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar: The last airbender.

Chapter Five: Save... Me...

Amber twisted the knob of The Prince's shower and felt the temperature. It was a surprisingly comfortable temperature. She glanced around and made sure Zuko was not in the room before she undressed. The warm water caressed her skin, washing away all the sweat from the workout and the oil and greases from her hair. She hoped he wouldn't mind when she used some of his perfumed soap, knowing it was particularly expensive in the Avatar world. She wondered if Uncle Iroh still had some of the perfume bottles he had stolen in the episode where Zuko tracked Katara with her necklace. She laughed. The fact that she fit in quite well surprised her. It had always been a private dream to train with the fiercest of firebenders, wave with waterbenders, and ride the aircurrents on the back of the last airbender. Amber couldn't help but note the sharp pleasant smell Zuko's shower gave off. It smelt just like his shirt. Prince Zuko smelled fantastic, she decided. After finishing her calming shower, she saw that a new clothes had replaced her old ones. _How kind!_ was her first thought. Her second was _I'll kill the pervert that walked into this bathroom without knocking first!_

Meanwhile, Cassidy was fingering some of coslty necklaces that Zuko had splurged for her.

"If you want to escort me, you'll at least have to _look_ like royalty." he had commented rudely. She blushed with anger, but said nothing. Zuko noted the cherry red in her cheeks, but hadn't apologized. He had been a little bit kinder, but never apologized. She tossed an expensive golden chain back into the small box he had bought her and paced the room. Every time she turned around there was a gaurd. They all looked at her funny, like some of the guys at the highschool that dreamed to date a cheerleader, but never could. She flopped onto the bed and let out a groan of boredom. Cassidy wanted to go back to her world, the one with electricity, gas, cars, and really hot guys. She made a face remembering the Prince's kiss. He seemed genuine, but she knew she wasn't . Her act was half hearted now, and she didn't really want to try anymore. She flashed a smile to one of the younger firebenders as he passed by. The young man grinned back and winked, then dissapeared around a corner. Soon she would have the whole crew under her finger. She just had to figure out what she would do after that.

Dressing in the new clothes was much more pleasant than she figured. The undergarments were particularly tricky to figure out, but when she did it was cake from there. She slipped on the soft cotton underdress, then the red silk overdress that was extremely comfortable. She tied the wide sash around her hips and pulled on the black pants that went with it.After she finished dressing, she opened Zuko's bathroom door and smoothed her dress over her body. Looking up she almost jumped at the sight of Zuko. He stood from the bed and studied her momentarily.

"So the shoes didn't fit." he snorted. "I told Uncle you had big feet." Amber rolled her eyes and ignored him. She grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

"Hey," she said before leaving the room. Zuko looked up in annoyance."I want my penny back." Zuko blinked a few times as she shut the door and when he was sure she was gone, he burst out laughing. He called a gaurd into his room.

"Go get Cassidy, and tell her to get ready to dock. We will be going into town for the night and leaving the ship to be purged and cleaned." he ordered. The gaurd nodded and ran off to tell her.

The next day, Iroh looked excited about docking. Cassidy had slipped her arm into the Prince's and the General was looking for his young escort. She came running up the stairs and took her place beside Iroh. Taking the umbrella from a nearby servant, she popped it open and shaded Iroh. Zuko smirked as an idea entered his head.

"Don't do that!" he said with a scowl. "That's no kind of job for a strong young woman like you to do." He nodded to another servant, who nodded and ran to get something. The servant came back with another umbrella, about four times the size of the smaller one for Iroh. Amber gaped.

"This is what you should be doing." The Prince growled in a low teasing tone. A death glare siezed her eyes, and if not for Iroh's constant training to control her temper, she would happily discard him like the brat he was. She snatched the umbrella from his arms and opened it, walking behind Iroh, Prince Zuko and Cassidy, who smirked at her triumphantly. _And to think I wanted to SAVE her from being beaten!_ Amber thought angrily to herself. Nevertheless, she was quite happy with the obvious signs that Cassidy was tiring of being Zuko's escort. Amber's foot hit a rock and she stumbled and nearly fell if not for Zuko's steadying arm. He glared at her and straightened.

"Be careful." he said quietly. Her mouth tightened, but she nodded and continued behind them. She walked behind them to the inn that they were staying at following behind a pack of rhinos, and the humiliation she felt as dozens of men stared at her was almost unbearable. She searched and scanned the crowds, watching other interesting faces that passed. Suddenly, one face stood out. It was an angel among the demons! Her heart soared as she noticed Katara bartering with a man for some fruit. Zuko and the rest of the crew had stopped to pick out some foods that they would eat in the rooms, so she shoved the umbrella into the arms of another servant and carefully slipped away towards her.

Katara was just about to give in and use waterbending to whip the stubborn trader.

"It isn't worth that much! It's a peice of fruit that is going to mold in a few days anyway!" she shot back to the shopkeeper.  
"You heard me! Two silver pieces, and you can have it!" He harrumphed and folded his arms, waiting fo her to make a choice. A tap on her shoulder startled her, and she looked back to see a rather anxious young woman. The woman looked behind her towards a group of Fire Nation soldiers before speaking.

"Here." she said, tossing five gold coins on the table. "Let her take what she wants." The shopkeeper snatched up the money and waddled back to the front of the stand to slap the children's hands away from his precious fruit. The woman grabbed Katara by the sleeve and pulled her, and her fruit, away from the view of the soldiers.

"You have to help me." she begged. "I need to get away from Zuko. I can't stand this anymore, please." Prince Zuko was here? How did he keep finding them!Katara studied the woman for a moment. There were a few old bruises on the girl's face, and her lower lip had a scabbed scratch on it.

"What's your name?" she asked cautiously.

"Amber." she answered. "If you are going to take me with you, we must hurry before-" no sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she hear her name being called. The young woman's eyes widened and she turned Katara around and shoved her towards the forest.

"Run!" She hissed. "Or he will catch you!"

"What about you?" Katara asked quickly. Amber shook her head and looked in the soldiers direction.

"It's too late. I am a servant on Prince Zuko's ship. Go, Now!" she said, pushing her toward the forest. Katara obeyed and once hidden she watched from a spot as the Prince hit the young woman on the side of the face hard enough to make her stumble. She stood tall again and took a silent verbal abusing as Prince Zuko came closer. Too close. Katara blinked and blushed as Zuko's arm began to slither close to Amber's stomach. Before he could, she landed a hard slap to his face.

Amber had had enough. Now that she knew where the Avatar was, she was determined to make it out of here with them alive. She slapped Zuko's face as hard as she could, and almost swore. When he seemed like he got his bearings, she hit him again on the other cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you... you... pig!" she yelled, backing away as flames came crawling off his back.

"How dare you insult me, peasant. I should kill you right now!" he roared, grabbing her forearm and pulling her over to Iroh. Iroh took the squirming girl and tried to calm her rage.

"If anyone should die, Prince," she spat, cursing the name, "It's YOU!" With that she landed a solid knee in his stomach, making him double over and giving her time to rip free of General Iroh's arms. Iroh laughed as Prince Zuko sucked in a breath and started after the girl.

"Hurry up Zuko! She might be three towns away by the time you catch her!" Iroh called after him.

Amber panted heavily and kept running. She glanced back and saw the Prince barreling other peasants out of the way. She weaved through and once she was on an open road she tore down it, running as fast as her already tiring legs would carry her. She backpedelled for a moment, throwing fireballs his way and turning to gain some more ground. Unfortunately, turning had slowed her down too much. Zuko had already gained enough ground to tackle her, but she slid to a stop and surrounded herself in a wall of flames as Iroh had taught her. The funnel shape went up another five feet in the air, and the flaming wall stopped Zuko. The Prince looked frustrated, but he knew that the swerving and focus in that move would tire her out in a matter of moments. He was right. She couldn't keep the wall up for more than another 15 seconds before she dropped to her knees and almost passed out. Prince Zuko grabbed her and hoisted the limp girl over his shoulder.

"No!" she protested weakly, squirming off his shoulder and landing on the ground. She flailed her arms and rammed forward with what little strength she had left. Prince Zuko laughed at her pathetic attempts to break free. She tried to firebend once more, but it drained her.

"No..." she whispered as she pitched forward. He caught her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the inn. General Iroh had waited outside for him while the rest of the soldiers prepared their rooms.

"So you managed to catch her. What happened?" Uncle asked. Prince Zuko glared at his Uncle.

"She tired out trying to bend beyond what she was ready for. I just waited until then." he answered, shoving the body off onto him. Iroh took Amber's frail body and brought it into the room he had purchased for her. He threw the sheets back and lay her gently onto the bed, blowing the lamp out as he left.

Katara was pacing the shabby little camp that Aang and Sokka were now picking up.

"But what about Amber?" she asked, trying to convince the boys to take the poor girl with them.

"She's a firebender. No way!" Sokka answered, grabbing a sleeping bag from her hand and throwing it up to Aang.

"What happened again?" Aang asked, jumping down from the bison. Sighing at the empty mindedness of the two, she retold the story.

"She came up to me, bought our food, and asked for help. She told me that Prince Zuko was in town, and that she couldn't stand being with him anymore. So when Zuko's crew started looking for her, she told me just to go and not worry about her. So I did, but I watched, and Zuko was being," she paused," uh, friendly with her. She didn't like it, smacked him twice and took off down the road. I don't know if she got away, but we have to help somehow!" Aang thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Sokka stared at both of them in disbelief.

"What! How are you ever gonna master all four elements if you keep going on all these sidequest thingies! And what do you mean by 'with Zuko'?" he shouted after them as they got on Appa.

Amber woke to a dark lamplit room. Sunlight poked beneath the door. It was blocked by a sudden shadow that slowly turned the doorknob in hopes of keeping her asleep. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, appearing to be asleep by whoever had entered the room. The door opened quietly, sending sunlight directly into her face. She groaned and rolled over, turning her back to the door. She could hear the soft padding of bare feet coming close to her bed. A hand gently laid on her bare shoulder, and she assumed that it was Uncle Iroh. She placed her hand on his and squeezed gently.

"Thanks, Uncle." she said quietly. When she got no answer she let go.

"Sorry about that thing with your nephew. Its just, he makes me soo mad sometimes I just want to kill him!" she stopped, then smiled softly. "Other times I remember his heroism and want to hug him." she sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Can I sleep just a little longer? Pleaaasseee!" she begged, sleep still tugging on her eyelids. She felt a pat on the shoulder and heard Iroh walking away.

"Thank you Iroh." she said softly. There was a pause at the doorway.

"Your welcome." came a familiar voice, but not the one she had hoped it was. She grabbed the sheets and spun around to see Prince Zuko's back as he walked out of the room. She slapped herself on the forehead and blushed deeply. _I am soooooo stupid!_ she thought to herself, metally kicking her butt because she hadn't bothered to check.

Prince Zuko rubbed his fingers together, savoring the sweet touch of soft, rough skin. He leaned against the door. Though she was a pain, she certainly did have her moments when, as she had so perfectly put it, he could hug her. He stood straight as he noticed a door close completely from the hall. _Uncle!_ his thoughts screamed. He was about to ram into the door, but he decided against it. _I'll let it pass just this once._

Author's note: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (okay, if you guys were expecting romance, let you heart do that lil backflip and scream). AAAAAAHHHHHHH! My fingers almost burn, I can't believe I wrote that! Well, yeah I can, but that was soooo perfect! Jenae, this goes out to you! I have totally come up with a plot that will have your guys' head spinning! Read and review on! Godsspiker

PS To all the peeps that have reveiwed: Lovenelie/ Eye of the Wolf aka Nat/Kiysta(I love your Christian Lyrics!) I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP REVEIWING!


	6. Chptr 6:Grandkids Zuko, Grandkids!

Okay, lil note to all those that I have read comments from: I am SOO happy about the response in so little time! Guess what? I will be updating EVERY DAY(w/the exeption of Sunday CHURCH PEOPLE! its a cool place to be!)! Plus I have alread began working and finished one chptr of the New Series, The Story of an Empress(ZUTARA), which will NOT be posted until I have reviewed it a little and finished another two chapters to keep you interested. I might also post some Already Finished Work, really good little drabbles I've come up with. By the way, tell me if you can think of a better title than the one I gave for the New story... I could use a little imagination w/ it! Thank ya! Read the Author note the bottom! Godsspiker!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter Six: "Grandchildren, Zuko. Grandchildren!"

When Amber had finally gotten the courage to come out of her room, she was greeting by an overjoyed Uncle Iroh. She suspected he knew something she didn't, and prompted him to tell her. He simply grinned wide and began humming to himself. She lowered her eyes and tried desperately not to blush when The Prince walked up to her. He shoved the enormous umbrella in her hands and turned away. Uncle noted that there wasn't a spark between them, much less a fizzle and he made his frustration know as he walked beside Amber through the shops.

"What was that!" he stormed, hiding in his own raincloud of thoughts as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest. She shrugged.

"Uncle, I have no idea what you're talking about." she answered. He floundered with words for a moment, then finally spat it out.

"What happened when Zuko went into your room?" he demanded. When Prince Zuko overheard him speaking, his eyes widened. He left Cassidy with the gaurds and he turned toward Amber and Uncle Iroh. He grabbed his uncle's arm and walked a few feet away, brushing past her roughly.

"There they are!" Katara hissed through the bushes. She shrank back as Zuko and Iroh made their way away from the group to talk privately. They stood a few feet from the three friends' hiding place.

"Uncle, what happened is none of your business!" she heard Zuko growl to the old man. The old General made a face.

"Come now, Zuko! You must have children sometime in your life!" he said almost scoldingly. Prince Zuko's face went dark. Katara stopped and blinked.

"Is he blushing?" chuckled Aang right beside her, who was just as amazed as her when they realized that the stubborn Prince was indeed blushing.

"Uncle!" he almost howled. "If I do have children, she would be the last woman to carry them!" His uncle harrumphed loudly.

"I'm sure your children may inherit a bit of wisdom from you. There may still be hope for their poor conssiounce yet." His Uncle replied, turning to rejoin the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko shouted after him as the walked back toward the dock. Sokka, Aang and Katara exchanged glances.

"Okay, we might want to hurry up with that rescue thing. I don't think she's all that safe on the ship." Sokka said, sinking back further into the bushes.

A few hours later, Amber was training with General Iroh. She panted as she tried to do the firewall Iroh noticed her mistake. Unfortunately, Zuko had just walked up the stairs and was smirking. She stopped and rested for a moment, glaring at Zuko. The Prince walked over and patted the tired General on the shoulder.  
"I'll take it from here, Uncle Iroh." He said, removing his armour. He stretched quickly, then stood infront of her. Amber rolled her eyes and bowed to Zuko.

"Repeat the basic sets." He said, arms behind his back. She did them the best she could, swerving and moving with what little grace she had. He shook his head, making her stop and blast fire at his head. A bead of sweat worked it's way down her head as she stood motionless in her defensive position. Prince Zuko had simple moved his head a little to the left and let the flames rush by his head, then he walked to her.

"Stay still." he commanded. She did, allowing him to reposition her body. He moved her feet farther from one another, then had her widen her stance. Then he repeated the move, pushing the flames from the core of his body through his fists as he roared down on an imaginary opponent.

"Don't be afraid to yell a little. Let the heat well up into your body," he said, positioning himself beside her and bringing his body in, " then let it be released like a wave." he said as he thrust his foot forward, sending a shower of sparks ahead of him. She imitated the move with him. Iroh was watching with quiet humor as they trained. At first, they weren't in sync, totally out of proportion with one another, but it suddenly changed before the general's eyes. As they came closer to move, they suddenly melded together, bending in mirrored movements of passion as the fire-bended together. He watched in fascination as she copied his every movement, blending into his form as they continued the sharp fiery dance, and once the simple set was finished, Iroh stood and clapped.

"Fantastic!" he boasted. Prince Zuko knew the look on his Uncle's face. He wiped his forhead with a towel that a servant had handed him.

"Hardly." Zuko countered. "She was clumsy and disorganized. That's why I did it with her."

That was the final straw. Okay, past the final straw. Amber's hands clenched and she walked up behind him and landed a good smack on the back of Prince Zuko's head. Surprised and angry, he turned with fire swirling around his knuckles.

"That's what I do to studs that think they're all that!" She shouted in frustration, clenching her fingers. She then pointed at Zuko and with a snarl, she said " I have just about had it up to here with all your crud! So _AUTA MIQULA ORQU, _ you little weasel!"

Amber breathed heavily trying to find something better to say, find someway she could further insult him. Her face lit with fire again as she glared at him, daggers of flames spewing from her clenched hands.  
"I challenge You to an Agni Kai!" she bellowed after a moment of weighing pros and cons.

Prince Zuko blinked, staring at her to be sure she was serious. She turned and walked a few feet away and kneeled as was tradition. _Agni, what is she doing!_ Uncle Iroh thought, alarmed. He was about to go to her and explain what she'd just done when his nephew's arm stopped him. Iroh noticed the smirk on Zuko's face and became even more distressed.

"Zuko, you don't intend to hurt the girl, do you?" He asked his nephew cautiously. The Prince smiled.

"Not much." he growled as he walked away and kneeled.

Amber was so angry. The flames in her heart were barely contained as she readied herself for battle. She had only remembered seeing one or two Agni Kais on the television show, but she got the basic idea. She rose after a few seconds of quick meditation, and turned to face her opponent, who was waiting in readiness for her. She got into a defensive position and remembered his training and the Agni Kai with Zhao in the episode that Aang had discovered Fire Nation troops in the Air Temple. She decided to set up a high level of defense and beware of sparks on the ground. Her hunch was correct, and as Zuko did a basic firebending blast with his feet to break her root, she jumped and curled into a ball, then poured the anger that was pent inside by kicking her foot forward. Zuko's face twisted into a panicked look before she rammed into him with her flamming foot and landed hard on his stomach with a foot on his neck. Unfortunately she lost her balance and fell forward. She rolled and twisted around into another pose, ready for the Prince. He had shaken off the hit and was much more cautious about how he attacked her. He tested her deffensive manuvers, finding them honed. There was a moment of tense silence between them, and when Prince Zuko suddenly dropped his gaurd, she fell for the bait. She lightened her muscles and relaxed a bit, straightening out of her deffensive posture. Zuko quickly knelt and brought his arms together, then flung the left arm up as he slid his feet back together, releasing a curved wave that flew towards her. She spun, knowing the flames would pass her by if she let them. The Prince drop kicked another ferocious wave of fire in her direction, which she anticipated and jumped. They stood a few feet apart and let it all loose. Zuko punched left, right and kicked, jets of flames streaming from his body. She dodged to the right, left, and jumped, returning with right-handed punch, high kick, sliding kick, and another punch. He quickly dodged left, right, flung himself onto the deck and then pushed hard up, bringing his body just inches above the flames below him and landed just after they passed. They both punched their right arms forward, suddenly inches away from one another. Amber could feel the Prince's warm breath on her face, and the Prince could feel the burning of her gaze in his eyes. Everything stood still for what seemed like forever as they both stared one-another down. The flames in their fingers died, yet there was still a heat there that niether of them understood. Prince Zuko looked in her eyes for a moment longer, almost softening his gaze, but he quickly took a few steps back and bowed to her.

"I call a truce." he said loudly. "Will you yeild?"

Amber stood for a moment, but there was still fire in her eyes as she attacked him once again. She knocked him down as she had the first time, but this time she kept her balance and put more pressure on his throat.

"I won't take a truce if it means so little." she answered. "Surrender now, or I'll leave another burn somewhere _else _on you body!" Zuko felt the pressure on his neck increase slightly. He put his hands up in surrender, and mumbled something. She pushed harder into his throat.

"Louder." she commanded. He muttered it a little louder so you could at least hear the words "honor" and "yours".

"Louder! I want you to stew in the humiliation you forced on me yesterday." She demanded again. Zuko gritted his teeth, but the look on her face threatened death if he didn't say it.

"The honor is your's." He finally choked out. She removed herself from the Prince the moment he said it and bowed in his direction.

"Thank you." she said quietly. She glanced in Uncle Iroh's direction, who looked stunned, but relieved that the fighting was over. She chuckled.

"You didn't think I could do it?" she asked as she walked toward him. He smiled and fanned himself with a bright yellow fan.

"Well, you see, when Prince Zuko fought with-" she cut him off midsentence and finished the statemeant.

"With Admiral Zhao he won because of determination and need for honor. I know that. He wasn't _as_ pressured to do the same here, so he didn't fight with as much passion as that last time." she answered with a grin on her face. Uncle Iroh shook his head and looked at Prince Zuko, who was rubbing his sore throat and storming towards the stairs to go below deck, then leaned close to her ear.

"But you would think he would have learned from that the first time you did it." he whispered. Amber held a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know, thats what confuses me. Why would he have made it so easy?" she said. Uncle Iroh's eye widened a bit, but he kept his knowledge to himself by removing the look on his face.

"You have me. Perhaps we will discuss it one day for lunch? Maybe today!" he exclaimed as he led her over to the table. She laughed at the food that had already been set out.

"We were able to cook quite well with the additional flames from your fighting." he said with a smile in his eyes. "The shish kebabs turned out nicely!"

Amber laughed and sat with him to eat.

Cassidy took her rage out on the nearest perfume bottle. She threw it at the wall beside Prince Zuko's head, who almost cringed.

"I'm sick of this place!" She screamed in rage. "I want my clothes, I want my car and I want my life back!" Her white-knuckled fists shook as she stormed around the room and pouted. The Prince was disgusted by her lack of self-control.

"I can bye you a new carraige when we get to the Firenation, and if the Fire Lord accepts you, you'll have the finest gowns and a greatly improved social life." he said over his shoulder. He heard another scream erupt from her mouth behind him and turned with a raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want them! I want miniskirts and college guys! I want lipgloss, mustangs..." she kept rambling on about different things, all of them sounding strange and foreign. He had finally had enough of it and turned to leave.

"I'm not finished with you!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulder. He spun and slapped her, causing her to stumble back and hold her cheek, eyes widened with shock. Her mouth worked, trying to find words.

"How could you!" she gasped. Regret suddenly filled him and he went to her. He tried to cover her cheek, but she pushed him away and pulled back. Her sweet face suddenly twisted into a horrible sneer as she spoke.

"You'll regret that, Zuko!" she spat, shoving him out of her room and slamming the door in his face before he could put a hand in to stop it. She locked it quickly and slumped against the back of ther door. A strand of blonde hair fell in her face, but rather than fuss over it, her eyes glazed with an emotion that she had never felt before. She laughed almost maniacly as her hands spread over the door.

"You've just given me my excuse to mutinize your sorry-" a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. Her eyes put on a mask and a sweet smile was back on her face as she looked into the eyes of Mo Chi, the young gaurd she had been romancing. He gave her a kiss, then held her tight, grimacing at the red mark.

"Did the Prince do this to you?" he asked in disgust. She nodded, her eyes filling with fake tears as she milked his emotions.

"Why?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Because I wouldn't do as he pleased." she said, seemingly shivering. Mo Chi looked on her face lovingly and held her tight.

"He is truly a monster if he wanted to make you do such things." he said, anger riding his voice. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, so he wouldn't notice the devilish smile on her face.

Author's note: Ah ha... Okay, cookies to anyone who can figure this out and leaves a comment on what happens next, and to whoever can tell me WHAT LANGUAGE SHE CURSES HIM IN (this is an innocent cursePROMISE(Again, thanks Ziggy! I can't believe I missed those little details!)). If you guess right, I'll happily send you a cookie. Jenae, the romance thing, yeah, its coming along... You just have to let the plot unfold. And everyone who is wondering about what the devil happened to Aang, Sokka and Katara, he he he... Just wait. I can't wait for this next chapter to unfold. By the way, it is never, NEVER alright to hit a woman, or a girl. She's such a baby though! W/love if you leave comments, Godsspiker!


	7. Chptr 7: The Makings of Cinderella

childofgod: Okay, you can fill in the blank here, gotcha... read on! Godsspiker

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last airbender.

Chapter Seven: The Makings of Cinderella

The Admiral looked over the open ocean, knowing he was backed by another two enormous Fire Navy ships. His chest puffed with pride. A messenger came up beside him with a hawk on his shoulder.

"Tell me, has it spotted anything." he asked, not turning.

"Yes. To the north west." he answered. He showed the Admiral a light blonde hair tangled with a short jet black hair. Admiral Zhao raised his eyebrow with amusement. _Interesting._ he thought to himself, snatching the hairs from the messengers hand. He made a quick decision.

"Turn the ship in that direction and go full steam ahead." he said, eyeing the horizon. _I would love to see the woman the Prince has decided to marry._

Amber landed on her back with a thud as Zuko lodged himself atop her. Her hands were in death grips with his, sweat rolling down her forhead. She gritted her teeth as Prince Zuko's smirking face moved even closer to her and groaned, then she worked all of her strength up and managed to slide her knees under his chest and push her legs into his abdomen. Prince Zuko went flying forward and sprawled onto the deck. She rolled up off her back and took another defensive firebending stance. Uncle Iroh laughed and clapped his hands.

"It looks like she has truly become the higher pupil!" he exclaimed as Zuko got up and threw a firey glare in his direction.

"Once more!" he demanded. Poor Amber almost dropped.

"No more!" she moaned, sinking back onto the deck in a fake faint. "Please, Uncle, I beg you, show mercy!" Iroh laughed at her overdramatization.

"She needs a break. She has not been trained in stamina as long as you have, and she has done well for a beginner." Prince Zuko was still angry. She had won all three of there spars. _By luck!_ his mind scoffed. He noticed as she walked below deck that she had lost quite a bit of weight, or appeared slimmer than when she got on the ship.

Aang was in the market with Katara with a map in his hands. His blue tattoos were covered with a large hat he had purchased long ago in Kyoshi.

"Please, can you tell me if a Fire Nation ship has passed through here?" he asked a shopkeeper. The shopkeeper rudely slammed the door in Aang's face.

"There are no firenation soldiers here!" a muffled shout came back. Aang looked frustrated. He turned to Katara who was waiting for him out in the street.

"Are you sure about the girl?" he asked. Katara glared daggers at him, and he raised his hands and lowered his head in pathetic surrender.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed

"Ahoy!" a crew member suddenly shouted. His mind automatically thought of the Avatar.

"What is it!" he shouted.

"'Nother ship, Prince Zuko! Looks like Fire Navy, sire!" he answered. Prince Zuko cursed out loud. _Admiral Zhao_... His thoughts suddenly flew to the two girls on his ship. He ordered his crew to prepare for a boarding, which Zhao would problably do. Prince Zuko sucked in another breath before he could spit another foul word out. He would need to prepare himself. The Prince sent out messagers to be sure he would keep the girls a secret, otherwise Zhao would have a field day with them. Both of them, no matter how hard they fought. He thought of Amber and her desperate attempt to get away from him at the port.

Amber was showering when she felt the ship shake. Stumbling forward she held her breath, wondering if Aang and his crew was finally coming to save her. Afraid he was in danger she rushed the rest of her shower and threw on the overdress that Iroh had bought her. She ran down the hall, dodging the arms of guards that rushed at her.

Prince Zuko had sat down with Admiral Zhao for tea with the retired General Iroh.

"Welcome." General Iroh said, spreading his arms across the table, then resting them on his large belly.

"So, Prince Zuko," Zhao began, saying the title with humor, " How are you?"

"Fine." Zuko answered curtly. He kept the sneer off his face. Zhao leaned lazily back in his chair.

"I hope you won't mind if we stay afloat with you for a while." he said as Iroh smiled too sweetly at him. "I need a break from Avatar hunting."

The Prince ground his teeth, making the muscles in his cheek tense in annoyance. Knowing he had sparked the Prince's anger, the Admiral decided to jump right into it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any women on board this ship, would you?" he asked casually. "I haven't been with, much less seen one in months. I could use an escort." The Prince hid it easily.

"What makes you think I have women aboard a ship of men, Zhao?" he spat in disgust. "They are a waste of my time!" Zhao pulled the hair from a pouch in his bag, making Zuko even angrier.

"How could you even know that's my hair!" he demanded, standing abruptly. Admiral Zhao didn't look frazzled.

"I like to keep an eye on you, Prince." he answered coyly. Zuko took a step forward and was stopped by his uncle's gentle voice. He took a deep breath and sat back down.

"I don't appreciate you invading my privacy, Admiral." he said tonelessly. There was a sudden clatter in the hall, and a person with long dark hair blurred by. Admiral Zhao looked at the open doorway and stood quickly to catch up with the gaurds that had run after the person. Prince Zuko tried not to let his cool slip when he realized that the person was in fact on of his female captives. He went after Zhao, leaving Iroh to wonder what had just happened.

Amber ran up to the deck, and when she realized it was empty and noticed the huge ships to the right of Zuko's, she knew this was most likely the worst place to be. She turned to go back below deck and hide in her cell but ran into someone.

"I beg your pardon miss." a deep voice suddenly said. Looking up, she found the handsome face of Admiral Zhao, Prince Zuko's worst enemy and a nightmare of a temper. She cleared her throat.

"You are pardoned." she said, trying to slide by him. Her attempt was foiled as Admiral Zhao's arm got in her way. She turned and decided not to mince words.

"Can I help you?" she asked, folding her arms.

The girl that the Prince was trying to hide from him was not blonde. In fact, she had the exact opposite color of that of the hairs that the hawk had picked up. The young woman's hair was still slightly damp from a shower, but complimented her icy blue eyes. Her face was a perfect shade of peach, with small brown flecks every now and then. Her lips were delicately formed, the upper lip being well formed and lower lip being a soft yet plump looking support for the upper lip. The firey red overdress she wore looked a little loose on her, as if it were bought too big, but it draped over lucious curves that his eyes hungrily devoured.

"What's the commotion?" said another feminine voice behind him. Admiral Zhao spun in surprise to find another young woman. Her blonde hair was pulled up tightly and her overdress had been hemmed by hand into a very small dress that went all the way to her midthighs and slit an inch up the sides. It was purple silk with red outlining, and made her brown eyes pop out. But in Zhao's eyes, it made much more that just her eyes pop.

"Prince Zuko," he said with a little admiration in his voice, "You really should let me take one of these lovely young women with me. You certainly don't need two women on your ship."

Prince Zuko rubbed his right temple.

"Fine. Tonight is music night though, and Uncle Iroh wants them both to sing. Then you can take your pick and get one of them off my hands. Prefferably the blonde. But if you like a fight, pick the dark one. She enjoys a good spar." He said with a snicker at Amber's dark look. She suddenly shoved Admiral Zhao out of the way and came up to him. He was surprised as she stuck her face into his.

"Don't you dare." she hissed angrily. He smirked down at her.

"And what are you going to do about it." he whispered.

"This." she said, bringing her fist up into his jaw. He stumbled a bit, but his pride stung even more as Zhao laughed.

"Perhaps I should take the dark haired one. She seems like too much for you to handle." He said with a grin on his hard features. Prince Zuko grabbed her by the wrists and pulled them up behind her back so all she could do was try to wriggle away. He grabbed her stomach and heaved her over his shoulder as he carried her down the stairs with peels of laughter from Zhao following close behind. Once he arrived at Amber's cell he threw her to the floor and pinned her there.

"I won't have you humiliate me again." he roared. She began to laugh.

"What?" he asked, extricating himself from her.  
"Sorry, I just remembered that time I threw the penny at you.. That was so funny!" she said with a giggle. Prince Zuko looked confused.

"Wait, what was...?" Amber laughed.

"Oh that? That was just for show." she noticed a bit of a bruise forming on his chin and sucked in a breath. "Gee, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

She touched it gently, making him start, but allowing her to examine it. Her fingertips gently massaged the bruise. He closed his eyes in pleasure, the simple gesture comfortingly soft. They were simply together at the moment until Zuko realized what was happening. He was losing control. Zuko suddenly got angry with his emotions. To hades with them, he decided. He enjoyed her touch right now, and he would relish it.

"There." she said, taking her fingers away from his chin.

"So why did you cry after laughing that first escape attempt?" Zuko asked. He noticed her blush.  
"I don't know. Just alot on my mind then." she answered. Then she turned. "You might want to leave now, Zhao will wonder what happened. That's why I did that to you. I knew what your reaction would be, so hurry up. I don't want him to take me."

Zuko blinked. _Am I really that predictable?_ he wondered.

"Fine. But you will have to preform when My Uncle sends for you." He said, closing the steel door behind him.

It was about two hours later when Unlce Iroh finally sent for Amber. She was pacing her cell as the guards came up to open it. She allowed herself to be escorted down the hall, but when Admiral Zhao appeared and waved the gaurds off, she grew nervous and tense.

"So, you don't like Prince Zuko much is the word on the ship." He said, arms folded behind his back.

"Do you always talk like a gossiping girl, or do you ever find out yourself." she shot back quietly. _She was a pistol, this one_. the Admiral thought to himself.

"Why would I be asking." he answered. She gave him a dirty look and stopped.

"What are my benefits if I go with you?" she asked bluntly. He stepped forward and leaned down, leaving his face inches from hers.

"I'll let you live." he hissed. Amber almost choked on his breath. She snorted and moved back, starting off again. This would be a very long night.

Author's Note: Okay, now you know the relationship between Cassy and Fire Prince Zuko raises brows once twice to get desired effect he he he.. I am horrible! Okay, I can't say I wanted my story to go this way, but I had to get the relationship off the ground... Okay, digital cookie for ONE of the last questions goes tooo...

**Vangaurd Ziggy-** Yes! It is Quenya, High Elvish language! And YES! IT DOES MEAN GO KISS AN ORC! Another little ditty I know is Lasta lalaithamin(Translate that one sucka) And the other digital cookie goes to


	8. Chptr 8: Itsa LOONG night

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender or Lifehouse.

Chapter Eight: Itsa LOOONG night.

Sokka rubbed his eyes sleepily as Appa flew through the night, and continued his incessant snoring. Aang flopped Appa's reigns tiredly.

"Yip yawp!" Aang yawned tiredly. Katara took a seat next to Aang and laced her arm through his. If he weren't so tired, Aang was sure he would have danced with glee.

"Thank's Aang. If you need to, you can sit back and sleep. I'll be fine for a few hours." Aang, though not wanting Katara to let go, happily took up her offer and dropped just behind the driver's seat.

"You completely positive about...this..." Aang yawned and finally curled into fetal position, holding the little lemur in his arms like a teddy bear. Momo yawned with him and curled into a fuzzy white and brown ball. Katara smiled and took Appa's reigns.

"Well, its just you and me old buddy." she said, getting a grunt from Appa. She chuckled. "Yup, I'd be tired too."

Amber walked with Zhao in silence for aways until she met Cassidy at a junction in the halls. She must have taken most of the day to groom, because the dress she was wearing was handmade. It was purple satin with a few patterns on it. The collar was high, and split in the middle down to the top of her chest, flashing some of the pale skin on her upper chest. The hem of the dress swirled at her feet, and slit up the side all the way to her thigh. It was sewn shut at the top, but loosened as it went down. Her hair was the most magnificent and intricately done Amber had ever actually seen. It was done up in three different buns, then connected through delicately done braids that hung on the back of her neck. Cassidy had even made make-shift high heels that looked fantastic. But through it all, Amber wanted to laugh. Cassidy smirked at Amber.

"Thats all?" she laughed, eyeing Amber's simple overdress. "That's pathetic!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you look fabulous too, Cassidy." Amber answered sardonically. Zhao laughed and grabbed the girls' wrists.

"Now girls, don't fight." he said with a grin. "I wouldn't want to seperate you two."

Amber wrenched away from Admiral Zhao's grip and stormed away. She turned the corner, when someone grabbed her and muffled her scream by covering her mouth with their hand. Meanwhile, Zhao and Cassidy arrived on the deck arm in arm. The crew and even the guards were stunned into silence. Cassidy allowed them to look over her with pleasure, knowing that she was the most gorgeous thing in the room.

Amber struggled against the three gaurds that held her captive. She heated her hands and began her firebending. She bit a guard's finger, he yelled and removed his hand. She blew fire out of her mouth, just as Iroh had taught her. The guard infront of her stumbled back, ripping her collar as he went. She strained forward, then did a quick fire bend with her foot, dashing sparks at the guards feet. They didn't stir, and when she finally managed to rip away, they took her overdress with them. She gasped and quickly covered herself. The breastband covered her most important part, but she still felt naked as the guards burst into laughter. A sudden voice caused them to look away.

"She is inaproppriate!" it commanded. Out of the shadows of the bare steel room came Iroh. In his arms was a large box.

"You'll forgive me for their impetuous deeds, and for looking on you while indecent. Here." he said, not looking up as he tossed her a black robe. Amber quickly put it on and tied the sash. Iroh walked up to her and handed her a box. She blinked, and was about to open the box when Iroh stopped her.

"I don't want to see it unless you are wearing it." he said kindly, dismissing the guards. He turned to leave when she tapped his shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Iroh, for everything." she said softly. Iroh laughed.

"I just want to see grandchildren out of this." he answered with a chuckle. Amber's eyes widened as she blushed.

"Now don't get too excited, Uncle Iroh." she said with a nervous laugh. Iroh handed her a small turtle shell comb that was plated with pearl.

"I bought this for you as well. Now hurry up! We won't start without you." he said. Amber opened the box once Iroh had left and her eyes almost teared at the beauty that lay within the box.

Prince Zuko chuckled to himself when Admiral Zhao didn't walk in with Amber on his arm. When he sat beside the Prince's table, Zuko turned to him from his seat and grinned as he leaned back.

"So you couldn't tame her." he said with a smirk on his lips. Admiral Zhao glared at him. A flash of something caught the Admiral's eye, and he looked toward the doorway, along with every other head in the gallery. The Prince's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. He looked behind him at the doorway, and blinked.

There stood his captive, Amber. She was dressed in a fine red silk Kimono, that burned even in the low light. There were flames in a shimmering orange fabric embroidered into the bottom that mysteriously dissapeared and reappeared. When she finally raised her face, her silky smooth hair falling away from her face, it revealed a geisha style. Her eyes were darkly lined, giving her a mysterious air that burst through the room. On the lid of her eye was a line of dark red paint, and her lips were painted white with a red scar painted in the middle. Amber's icy blue eyes contrasted her bright red attire, but it made her all the more irresistable. Her eyes met The Prince's first, and he rose slowly from his chair. He drifted to her in a dream like state, and offered his hand, almost afraid to touch her for fear he might burst into flame. She didn't take it at first, looking almost hesitant, but the gentle look on his war beaten face prompted her to take it. A shock of fire rose from their joined hands. Iroh watched as Prince Zuko escorted her to his table. The flame that had erupted from their hands pleased him greatly. He stood and introduced their first singer, then sat as the old cook began his song with a small guitar.

One after another, each one of them came up and performed their songs. Amber's heart fluttered when the break came. This was when a small group of band players would come up and play some music in which the crew could dance to. Iroh stood to make an announcement, and when it was heard, cheers went up all around.

"Seeing as there are ladies aboard the ship, this time, you will be allowed to play slow songs, and anyone that wishes may dance with them." he said, seeing Cassidy's face brighten, and Amber's visibly pale. The crew was cheering as the band began, and swarms of men were going for the two tables. Amber gasped as a majority came her way, dozens on one knee to dance. She blushed and laughed, accepting a sailor's hand as he ran onto the empty floor with her. Cassidy wanted to scream, and though quite a few crowded around her table, a circle had formed around Amber and they were laughing as others kept a steady dance going. The tune was cheerful and Amber was laughing as crew member after crew member traded spots as the song went on. She stumbled a few times, drawing chuckles from the member, but the rest of them laughed, helped her on, clapped them on. After she had circled for what seemed to be forever, the joyful music died into slower music. Cassidy was dancing with a dark-haired soldier, and Amber felt awkward. She was simply standing alone on the dancefloor and was about to walk off when Admiral Zhao took her into his arms. She felt annoyed with him as he grinned in an attempt to be charming and handsome. An image of his chisled form from the Agni Kai with Zuko flashed across her mind._ Hold up there, you idiot! He lost that fight._ she reminded herself.

"You are a good dancer." he said after a moment. She suddenly stumbled over one of his feet and blushed darkly. He smiled forgivingly.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He said.

"Mind what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your clumsiness." he answered indifferently. She tried to push away from him, but his strong grip prevented her from doing so, and in fact, drew her closer.

"Let go of me." she demanded, dragging her feet. His grip tightened painfully as he heated his hands up. She gasped in pain, giving him a death glare.

"How dare you." she growled. She was suddenly and quickly transferred from Zhao's arms. She expected Iroh to be her rescuer, and was surprised as she found herself in Prince Zuko's arms instead. _Okay, isn't Iroh supposed to be the good guy here?_ she mentally noted. His face didn't betray anything he was feeling. He danced with her for a few moments, then led her back to their table.

"My Uncle is ready to begin with your performances." he said tonelessly.

"Now introducing a captive beauty from lands unknown. She is fascinating, as her strange beauty is rarely seen. Please welcome one of the women that graces our ship, Cassidy." Iroh said grandly. The crew, whether sobber or not, cheered loudly. Cassidy flashed a white smile at those that cheered and winked at a few of the crew members and guards.

"I've decided to sing a song that I know _quite_ well. It's one of my favorite songs!" she said with an innocent giggle.

She launched right into her own version of a song that Amber recognized immeadiately.

"Every day, is so wonderful," Cassidy sang, a little too hard. She continued the song and kept trying too hard to complete the higher notes, making them go too high. Her voice grated the Prince's raw nerves, and noted Amber cringe as she sang out of time and off key. When Cassidy finally completed the song, she was greeted with fewer cheers and clapping, and she blushed as she held her forehead in her hand in humiliation.

"Now welcome our other female guest, Amber." Iroh said quickly, as Cassidy had commanded him. Amber was greeted with a bit of clapping and very few cheers. She smiled to herself. They were careful not to cheer too loud, lest she get a big head like Cassidy had. She whispered into a Liuqinist's ear, and he smiled and handed his instrument to her. She bowed before the crowd as she sat on a chair before the audience and rested the liuqin on her lap. She plucked a few strings, and adjusted them as she went to fit her song, then looked up at audience one more time and blushed.

"I'm sorry if this sounds lousy, I haven't practiced in forever." she said, then she decided just to go into the song.

"_Finding my way back to sanity, again. Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get, there._

_Take a breath and hold on tight, spin around one last time and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace._" she sang while plucking the instrument, paused to take a breath, then began the main chorus.

"_'Cause I am hangin, on every word your sayin, _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight, thats alright, alright with me._

_'Cause I want nothing more than, to sit outside heavens door and listen to you breathing, is wear I wanna be yea-haa..._" she stopped and took a breath, plucking the liuqin on a lower sound as the other player plucked the higher chords. Amber took another breath, and started again.

"_I'm lookin past the shadows in my mind into the truth, and I'm, tryin to identify the voices in my head God which one, are you._

_Let me feel one more time, what it, feels like to feel alive and break these calluses off of me, one more time._

_'Cause I am hangin, on every word your sayin, _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight thats alright, alright with me._

_'Cause I want nothing more than to, sit outside your door and listen to you breathing, is where I wanna be yea-haa._

_I don't want a thing from you,_

_Bet you're tired of me wating for the scraps, to fall off of your table to the ground._

_La-da-da, da-da, da-da, da-da. I just want to be here now, hmmmm._

_Cause I am hangin, on every word your sayin, even if you don't wanna speak tonight, thats alright, alright with me._

_'Cause I want nothin more thant to, sit outside heaven's door and listen to you breathin, is where I wanna be yeah, haa._" she finished, plucking the last few chords of the song. After she had finlly finished did she look up. Most of the people were watching her with odd gazes, and when they realized she had finished, they jumped up and applauded with all kinds of cheering.The Prince stood with the crowd and bowed in respect, when in reality he was stunned into silence and awe. As the music night came to a close, the Admiral stood.

"I have decided which woman I want to bring with me." he announced. "At first, I wanted the blonde. Her fair looks and temper were very tempting." Then he looked down at Cassidy, who smiled up at him innocently.

"Then, I saw this young woman at her peek." he said, referring to Amber. Cassidy smiled even wider, thinking it was her. "Her mysterious ways and beautiful looks would've brought anyone to his knees, but her temper is firey and just waiting to be broken." Amber realized Zhao was talking about her and stood abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?" she said angrily, a tone that made clear he should choose his words wisely. Admiral Zhao, not as weary as Zuko of her temper, shot her a malicious smile.

"You heard me." he answered huskily. "I do want to break that spirit, use it for my own purposes."

Now Prince Zuko stood, angry.

"I'm afraid that this isn't your choice to make." He announced. "I renounce my claim for you to choose, and I shall decide which one you'll take, and I'll inform you in the morning." The Admiral Zhao looked angry.

"I chose the Brunette! You don't even want her, you informed me yourself this morning." Zhao noticed the look of shock on her face as she faced the Prince.

Author's note: Okay that was long, but I gauruntee that you are totally gonna love the next chapter, because guess what... Oh wait, I can't tell you! Ha ha, I know, you are totally gonna reach through the computer and strangle me! So, I wrote one of those disclaimers, where if I did own Avatar, then I would get poor sokka a girlfriend. He's done soo much for the crew... in his own, little,... uh... you know what? we are all unique. Doncha just wanna kill Zhao.By the way, that other digital cookie, right, it went to

EYE OF THE WOLF! Because she/he is the ONLY one who actually tried to guess(or claimed he/she wouldn't gueslol) Love you sokka, GO UNCLE IROH! godsspiker!


	9. Chptr 9: Firey Beauty, Flaming Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter Nine:Firey Beauty and the Flaming Beast

Amber wanted to glare at him, but her feelings were getting in the way.

"You... I..." She stuttered. Tears that she didn't understand began to well up into her eyes. She growled at them and squeezed her eyes shut and was tempted to slap him. Prince Zuko had seen that look before, and it was when she had suddenly burst into tears. She looked up at Zuko with a dignified face and lifted her chin.

"If that's what you want."she ground through her teeth. Then she resisted the strong urge to hit him, and walked to the door. Once she was safely on the other side, she allowed the tears formed in her eyes to spill over onto her cheeks. She just let the tears slip down her face as she picked up the lovely kimono away from her feet to run back to her cold cell.

The Prince looked coldly in Zhao's direction, who was smirking at his masterful work. He went past him roughly, knocking the Admiral into the table beside him as he went after the young woman. He asked the guard outside the door which way she went, and jogged in that direction.

She hit one of the guards outside her cell, giving them an immeadiate reason to put her in the cell. They tossed her in roughly, whether she was wearing an expensive kimono or not. She hit the floor hard, but was in such low spirits that when she picked herself up, she could hardly move into close right corner. She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. _You should've expected this!_ She thought to herself, mentally cursing. _It wasn't going to be some Cinderella story! You are so pathetic!_ She began doing basic firebending sets, one after another, gliding smoothly from set, into the next. The heat was unbearable inside the room, so she removed the outer robe and stayed in the undergarments. She continued the bending, smoothly restarting the first set. The Prince looked into the window and saw the passionate bending, and when he touched the door, he felt the warmth from the bending beginning to take its toll. She had undressed and was in her undergarments, but even then it was a wonder she could stand the heat. He had the guards open the door for him, and then put their hands up to ward off the sudden wave of heat. She saw him and anger burned in her eyes. She tried to do a quick clean fire wave, and stumbled through the motions as her emotions got in the way again. Prince Zuko easily avoided it, seperating the wave of fire and raising a brow. He motioned for the guards to close the door, and he began to remove his armour.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demanded, not willing to be made a fool again. He smirked in her direction and threw the armour in the corner atop her silk kimono.

"If I want you to attack me to insult me, I want to at least make it right." he answered, smiling. She almost gaped at his nonchallant smile. Rage overtook her.

"So you think I'm not even a good enough bender for you? Is that it? Perhaps I just haven't layed it on thick enough and beat you hard enough to make you take it back?" She sneered, throwing a wave of flames in his direction. He sliced through them and sent a fireball hurtling at her head.

"I'm trying to help you!" he yelled over the flames, sweat beginning to pour down his body. She grunted as she spun and sliced down at him with her foot.  
"Help me what, decide what to do after Zhao takes me?" she gave a fake laugh. "Please, I've seen him in action. He's just as confident as you, just a little older." Amber dodged another punch and kick. She was suddenly slammed against the far wall. She rammed into him with both her feet and she began the wall of flames as Iroh had taught her through the tears that had begun to fall. Her wall thickened further to keep him on the other side, the temperature rising even hotter making every tear that fell sizzle and evaporate. The Prince began slicing through the wall of flames and when he reached the other side he saw her on her knees with her hands up, sweat rolling down her temples, and tears rolling down her cheeks. He kneeled took her hands in his, entwining their fingers. She rebelled, gasping for breath and pushing him away.

"I won't take... Your pity." she sobbed. He wiped the tears off of her face and held it in his hands like a precious jewel.

"It's not pity." he answered.

"Please..." she cried softly. He leaned over and grabbed her kimono's outer robe, slipped it over her shoulders and took her into his arms.

"Please..." she whispered. He picked her up.

"please..." she mumbled, then her strength gave out and she went unconscious. The Prince removed her unconscious form from the cell and excused the guards.

He didn't meet anyone as he went to his room. Nobody noticed as a servant came in with a cot and out with nothing. Nobody noticed the guards were gone. Nobody noticed anything until the next morning.

Amber drew in a breath and tried to choke out a scream as a firey dragon devoured her. She shrieked and sat straight up in bed. _Wait... Bed?_ she thought. _There isn't a bed in my cell. _Her thoughts suddenly flew to all the fanfiction she had read on and she blushed. She felt for any unwanted limbs in the bed. She was relieved when she felt nothing, but almost screamed when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Whoever it was must have predicted this, because they placed their hand over her mouth.

"If you scream my guards will be talking about it for months." Zuko's familiar voice said. She blushed even deeper, wondering if the predictions of Zuko by Outsane would've been right. She tensed at the thought. The Prince must have realized what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch you." he assured her. She relaxed a little, but tensed again when she heard someone sit on the bed she was laying on.

"If I wanted to ravish you, I would've so by now, and you wouldn't have gotten that choice." he said in the dark. He suddenly firebended, lighting candles on the far end of his room and revealing he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"You should get some more rest. It's the middle of the night." he said. Before he got up, he hesitated, but worked up the courage and took her chin. His eyes asked, and she answered.

"Yes." she whispered against his already close mouth, and allowed him to give her a gentle kiss. He drew back, lips parted and eyes still closed. Amber had opened her eyes and was looking at the Prince's blissful look. When he opened his eyes, they looked at one another for a long moment. Zuko rose and blew the candles out on the other side of the room, lighting the way to his cot that was placed just above the head of the bed she was laying on. He threw back the covers and lay on the cot, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a soft hand touch his brow. He took it and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it, grasping it tightly, then laying their hands close to his forehead.

Uncle Iroh had his ear planted on the door. The moment he saw the guards were gone and noted that the girl was gone, he had stormed into Admiral Zhao's room. Fortunately, he was not with Amber. He backed out of the room with a blush all over his face. He quickly exited and went straight to Zuko's room. He stayed just around the corner and watched as a servant knocked twice, paused, then knocked another three times with a cot. The Prince answered the door, and for a fleeting second, Iroh had seen someone else in the Prince's bed. Curious, but not wanting to invade his privacy publicly, Uncle Iroh had lodged himself outside the bedroom door, hoping for hints of the possibility of grandchildren. He thought he heard something, and leaned forward, only to fall into the room as the Prince himself opened the door. His surprise was just as quick as his Uncle's.

"What are you doing!" Zuko hissed, closing the door behind him.

"Oh nothing, nephew. Just making sure that, well, you know I strongly desire grandchildren." he said with a grin plastered all over his face. Prince Zuko felt heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Uncle, I assure you that unless we marry, you won't be seeing grandchildren." he answered through his teeth. "Until then, I suggest you stay away from my room." Uncle Iroh frowned and stormed away. Prince Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Aang had grabbed the shirt collar of the vendor he was talking to. His bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep the night before showed his angering fatigue.

"If you don't tell me where that ship was going, I'm gonna-" he yelled boyishly. Katara grabbed his shoulder and smiled apologetically to the vendor.

"Aang, I think we should go now." she said quietly, directing him away from the vendor and back to the woods where Appa and Sokka were waiting.

Author's note: HHHHHAAAAAAA! Okay for what this makes up in length, it totally make up for in action/romance. Dude, you had to have loved it! I worked butt off on it. I have been stumbling through the last few chapters, and this is a big break! Okay, I just have a few ideas for some new fanfiction. Write in to tell me which I should do:

1: Teen Titans: Raven somehow finds herself in a pickle with Red X.(I've already sent a copy of Chptr 1 to my co-writer Jenae... She says its better than Story of an Emress!)

2: Avatar: The Last Airbender: Zhao's true story, why he is the way he is!

3: Code: LYOKO: A mysterious young man from the Americas has joined the Kadic Academy... And gets a little too involved!

So enjoy it ladies and gentlemen! I love you Jenae! Godsspiker! NOTE: KUDOS TO OUTSANE FOR COOL FANFICTION Titled Superstition!


	10. Chptr 10: Mutiny!

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Author's note: I know, the dialogue is getting really cheesy. I promise to fix this in the next chapter... I'll write again at the end.

Chapter Ten: Mutiny!

Amber woke early the next morning to get a good fresh breath of air. She carefully slipped past Zuko's sleeping form and closed the door softly behind her. She was instantly grabbed, gagged, and hit hard in the head with something hard and cold as her eyes glazed she saw the mischevious smile of Cassidy and some dark haired guard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

General Iroh woke in an uncomfortable position. He moved and tried to stretch his legs away from one another only to find them tied tightly together with rope. He chuckled to himself and went to move his hands, which were unfortunately tied as well. He felt cold hard shackles binding them and sighed. So his captors weren't as stupid as he presumed. The door to the cell he had been put in opened, and he saw a guard lay the dark haired girl on the floor about ten feet away from him. He carefully bound the girl's feet and cuffed her, then left. Blood trickled down her right temple, and he noted an enormous bruise forming. _The poor girl must have been hit with a cannonball!_ Iroh thought, outraged. He yanked forward, trying to loosen the chains in high hopes that they had not installed the firenation chains. After pulling for five minutes, he slumped to the floor. _I hope Prince Zuko will have better luck._ he stewed quietly.

Prince Zuko heard the girl get up and peeked through the corner of his eye at her. He was about to get up and demand where she was going, but decided against it in hope for sleeping a few minutes more. A moment after she left, he rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head, wondering if this would finally be the day he caught the Avatar. He thoughts of victory were postponed as Cassidy opened the door. He propped himself up on one elbow and allowed her to sit next to him on his cot. He gently took her hand and and she finally let him kiss it for the first time since he had insulted her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked gently, sitting up.

"I would love for you to come with me, Zuko. The sun is almost up, and I want us to watch it rise." she said with an unnatural glimmer in her eyes. The Prince nodded with a devilish smile and rose to get his robe.

"You don't need that." she said, tugging his arm playfully towards the door. He grinned and followed her. They went around a few corners, and he was surprised as she led him toward the cells. She pointed towards a cell, and pulled him forward. She pushed the door open, giving him a small kiss with a smile nudging the corners of her mouth and held his gaze as she backed in.

"What are we doing..." he stopped, his smile dropping. Admiral Zhao had Amber in his arms and fire dagger poised on either side of her neck. She had been bound and hit hard, seeing as she was still unconsciouss.Cassidy had released his hands and now stood triumphantly beside the Admiral. When two of his own gaurds grabbed him, he started to fight but stopped at the sight of a firebender flashing flames around his Uncle. He sneered at Cassidy and Admiral Zhao.

"What do you want!" He roared, shaking with rage.Admiral held the dark haired girl tighter with a horrible smile twisted on his features.

"I want you dead, but that isn't my choice, is it Miss Cassidy?" Cassidy gave him a snotty smile with a raised nose.

"I told you that girl was no good!" Uncle Iroh mumbled. Cassidy gave a shriek of anger and back-handed the General.

"I'm the one calling the shots here, you fat loser!" she yelled. "And I want both the Prince and his idiotic Uncle thrown to the sea!"

Amber groaned in Zhao's arms. She suddenly began to fight and was nicked by the flaming blades Zhao was bending. She yelped and stood dead still.

"Get off me you pervert!" she shouted angrily, struggling without moving her head. The Admiral was not amused.

"Take the prisoners to the deck!" he roared. As soon as they were at the edge of the rail where Zuko and Iroh would walk the steel board, Cassidy stopped them. She walked up to the now well chained Zuko, wearing shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"Before I throw you overboard, you'll tell me you love me, and that you are dying for me." she said, then yanked a sword from the nearby gaurds. "Otherwise, I'll hack him into pieces." Her lovely face was now gone and in place was the smile of a madwoman.

"Cassidy, you can't!" Amber shouted. Cassidy faced Amber with a look of angry fire on her face.

"Yeah, well fortunately for you, I have orders not to lay a finger on you until Zhao is finished with you." she snarled sarcastically. Amber's eyes widened in sickened horror.

"You can't Cassidy! If he dies, he actually dies! You wouldn't kill anyone in the real world, would you?" Amber pleaded. Cassidy laughed maniacly.

"Oh, poor little girl. I was thrown into this with you, I can't have a little fun? Why don't you try to adapt!" she said, her eyes looking wildly at Amber. "I'm so sick of this place, I could puke! If I have to endure this stupid place for the rest of my life, I don't want to see you in it!"

Cassidy raised the blade and was about to strike Amber down when Zhao stepped in. He grabbed the blade as it came down.

"Cassidy, dearest." he warned, shoving her away and talking to her loudly so Amber could hear every word he said. "I told you I wanted her alive. With her alive, I could make her suffer even more." he reasoned gently throwing a twisted look at Amber. Cassidy collected herself and walked over to Zuko.

"Say it." she commanded.

"I'd die first." he spat back. She flew into an even hotter rage and gave him a feminine sissy slap to the face, to which he laughed.

"Say it!" she screamed angrily. He spat at her feet and walked onto the plank. Amber suddenly burst from the gaurds arms with her wrists still tied and ran to the plank, running out right next to the Prince. Zhao cursed his crew and threw some flares at them.

"Fix this." Amber could hear the Admiral shouting. She kept her gaze on Prince Zuko's prideful eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly."I could've fixed this. I should've known."

He stopped her and gave her the most tender look she had ever seen on his face.

"It's not your fault. Those mutinous, coniving little-" he cursed, then looked back on her fear-filled face.

"Keep fighting." he whispered back to her, taking a step closer so he was a mere inch away. "Don't let him win. Do the same you did with me."

She looked away, but his shoulder touched her cheek and she lifted her eyes to meet him again.

"Just don't fall in love with him." he said with a lopsided grin. With that, he kissed her once more, adding the passion he had meant to the first time. When she pulled away, he turned to face the ocean. A sudden gust of wind picked up, and there were shouts even Zuko had been waiting to hear for weeks.

"The Avatar!" soldiers shouted, pointing at the bison. Amber gasped in realization as the huge animal soared down and right towards them. She laughed.

"Get ready to jump, Zuko!" she shouted over the rising wind. He nodded, and the moment Aang had begun to pass under them, they jumped and landed with a hard thud on the large leather saddle.

Aang was amazed at the fact Katara was right. The girl in the back seat was just as she described, without the bruises. In fact, she looked rather healthy.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you!" he howled, hugging her tightly. "I don't care if you don't know me! We don't have to look for you anymore!"

Katara looked back in humor and realized in horror that Prince Zuko had jumped with the girl. She opened her water skin and was about to whip him off and into the water when the dark haired girl she met at the market moved in front of her.

"You can do that later!" she shouted. "Just get these off us and I'll explain." Sokka carefully undid Amber's shackles, and she moved and unlocked Zuko's, since noone really wanted to.

"Okay, Zuko. I know you've wanted to catch these guys for a long time. But if you want to get your ship and some of your crew back, you're going to have to trust me. Leave them alone, they can help us." she said quickly. The Prince scowled, but nodded in agreement. Amber pulled Katara over to her.

"He's called a cease-fire for the time being. Don't worry." she explained quickly. "I need one more favor from you guys."

Admiral Zhao was infuriated with the bumbling fools in Prince Zuko's employment. He stormed around for a full ten minutes chewing out the crew that had willingly followed him. In all honesty, Iroh was never happier to see this. The Admiral's short temper was burning even further away. He chuckled to himself, and a few minutes later, he was back in a cell. This time it was filled with the honorable crew members, those that had refused to take part in the mutiny. He noticed that there were quite a few locked in the cell, and when he learned that the other cells were full of faithful warriors, he smiled. The Lietenent removed one of his outer robes and made a pillow for the old General's aching head. The Prince should be back any time to rescue them. He was sure of it.

Aang was careful to keep Appa low when he landed by the ship. They had found the open window that Zuko had suggested during their planning and crawled through.

"Go hide, Appa!" he hissed to the ten-ton beast. The rest of the rebels were safely inside and hiding behind the boxes in the enormous freight room.

"Remember, Aang, Katara and Sokka, you have to stay here and hide so we can free Uncle Iroh." Amber whispered. "I know we don't stand much of a chance, but we have to try!"

With that, the Prince and Amber snuck away. Sokka folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." he said with a snort. Both Aang and Katara shushed him, putting their fingers to their lips.

"We had to help them. I don't want to travel around the world with someone who wants me dead!" Aang hissed quietly with a scrunched nose. Katara almost giggled if not for the sudden clomping of boots in their direction. They pressed themselves closer to the boxes, and when the boots faded away, they began to empty some of the cargo in the large wooden crates. When they were satisfied with their new hiding places, they crawled inside.

The Prince and Amber quickly rounded corners. Amber checked, and then signalled for the next corner, but the Prince suddenly grabbed her by the waist and threw them into a dark room, leaving the door open a bit. A tall guard walked past the door, and she blushed. He let go of her waist quickly and went to the door to see if anyone was coming. When he was satisfied, he motioned for her to follow. They crept around a few more halls and finally got to the cell block. To their dismay, three gaurds were posted at three different cells. Prince Zuko brimmed with pride, realizing that the brig was filled with uncooperative soldiers and crew members. Their loyalties would be rewarded when they won the ship back. He stopped her and hauled her back to the closet they had hid in.

"We need a plan." he whispered.

Author's note: hee hee... Okay, I am LOVIN every minute of this. Their relationship is blooming at just the right speed, and they are changing gradually... Okay, well I admit Amber is a little rapido, but I'm working on it! Dude, I am soo happy with how great this is going! Kudos to Jenae who keeps pressing me on to write

another chapter. Now, about my other reviewers... Listen dudes and dudettes! I will be gone for the weekend, so... You know what that means... Don't tear up or anything, but I won't get a whole lot of fun stuff done... Hey, I had another Idea,

4.! Bruce Wayne finds out that Xavier's school for Gifted youngsters is harboring a young woman he is VERY interested in...

Spoilers end here. Okay, yall need to visit my homepage to find out more about meesa. Cya! Godsspiker! i love that little google eyed thing! oO hee hee!


	11. Chptr 11: Take Backsies

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter Eleven: Take Backsies

The Prince thought to himself silently, so silently that Amber was afraid he had left her to her doom until he finally spoke up.

"We need to distract them. I know the ship better than you do, so I'll lead them into a room and take care of them." Amber heard him digging around under his armour and then a metallic clinking of keys. She felt him grab her hand and put the keys in them, closing her fingers around them.

"You go and find my uncle first. Lock the door behind you, and try and get him to help us with the counter-attack." Zuko chuckled softly. "Trust me, he will already have an idea." She nodded, whether she could see him or not. The Prince opened the door carefully, and they went back down the halls. He stopped before they rounded the corner and took her shoulder.

"Just know that if we don't make it out..." he paused, then struggled on. "You are truly the most amazing woman I have had the privelege to meet." She smiled and blushed, letting out a surprised gasp when he captured her lips with his and planted a gentle but passionate kiss on them.

"I promise, we'll win." she whispered softly. "Now go! We don't have much time!"

He nodded and rounded the corner, standing tall as he blasted fire at the soldiers. She stayed at the corner as he lured the gaurds away. Only when she was positive they were all gone did she round the corner and peak into the cells. The first one held the cook, four other soldiers, and two other crew members. The second she scanned and found no sign of Iroh. When she went to the third, she found Uncle Iroh being nursed by Lietenant Jee and she quickly unlocked the door and went inside. Once inside she locked the door and quietly approached the grinning Iroh.  
"So where is my nephew?" he asked. Amber smiled at him.

"He's distracting the gaurds while you think up a plan to take the ship back. We have the Avatar and his two friends on our side, for now." she said. Uncle Iroh thought for a moment.

"Do you know what bending skills he has?" He asked.

"Basic firebending, learning earthbending, master at air and water bending. The girl is also a waterbending master." she answered quickly. Uncle Iroh was already formulating a soluble plan. He glanced at the door and instructed her to be sure nobody was out there listening. She checked and gave the all-clear, then huddled with Iroh and Jee.

Katara and Aang where both squirming uncomfortably as Sokka shifted to make things more comfortable.

"Why are we here?" he mumbled.

"Do you think they are telling the truth, Aang?" she asked. Aang looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But I really think Roku wants me to help her. I talked with him just before we went on the mission, and he says she from a whole other world!" he exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." Sokka muttered. Both Aang and Katara shushed him, hearing the sound of boots draw near. They clomped softly toward their hiding spot, stopping right where they had left the supplies of the crate they were using. Katara felt stiff as she leaned over to peek out of the small hole in the side of the crate at the stranger, and let out a sigh of releif when she recognized them. She hissed at the intruder. He noticed and looked around before kneeling down and opening the crate.

"Hey." he hissed. "Is Amber here?" Katara shook her head. The Prince looked satisfied.

"I'll be back. When I come back, you need to follow me." He said, turning away. Katara, Sokka and Aang exchanged suspicious glances.

"Where?" Aang asked. He glanced over his shoulder has he finished.

"Into battle." he answered.

Amber unlocked the chains to all the soldiers and instructed them to stay as they were.

"Don't move!" she warned. "Be sure that nobody notices things have changed."

Once all of them were free she went back to the cell holding General Iroh. He sat as he had before she unlocked the chains.

"Now go get Zhao. Remember, if you are not as seductive as you can be _without_ being suspicious, Zhao will not follow you." he warned. Amber nodded, but still cringed at the thought of herself in the Admiral's arms.

"I will do my best." she said. She gave the old General a hug before running down the halls. She rammed into Prince Zuko as she went out of the cell.

"What's the gameplan?" he asked quickly. A guilty looked flashed through her eyes, but she quickly removed it and directed him to General Iroh.

"He'll tell you." she answered quickly. "Be ready to fight when I get back. And get Aang, Katara and Sokka ready."

Admiral Zhao was so angry that he had already singed the hems of his garments along with three different soldiers from his own crew.

"I want the girl back!" he shouted. "And I want a lock on the Avatar!" He slammed his fist against the table. Realizing he was loosing his Admiral sauve, he straightened and smoothed the top of his tightly drawn black hair.

"By the time I get back here, you better have gotten a good lock on the Avatar's path. I will be residing in my quaters for the rest of the night." he growled menacingly. He stormed out and down the hall toward's Prince Zuko's former quaters and opened the door. When he turned, he found the dark haired girl sitting on Zuko's bed. She was glaring at the pillow. Still a little startled by her sudden appearance, he kept a coolness about him.

"How did you get back on the ship?" he asked quietly. She shot him a glare.

"Zuko decided I was too much of a risk. He wants to give me to you and get his ship back, that backstabbing coniving little demon." she spat angrily. She rose and snatched the sword hanging at his side and stabbed the bed. She sat hard.

"Here I am your majesty." she said sardonically. "Take me."

Admiral Zhao looked at her with cruel intent in his eyes. He loved her spirit. Moving beside her he wrenched her up by her arm. She struggled momentarily but stopped when Zhao threatened her with the fire dagger. She would be broken indeed.

"You'll be deposited in the cells, just as soon as I am sure you're not lying," he hissed softly in her ear, "and when I am assured of that, then I'll break that lucious behaviour into something more palatable. Maybe after I'm finished with you, the Fire Lord would take you." The Admiral felt her shudder and laughed. He shoved her into the door.

"Open it." he commanded. She spat at his feet. Zhao gave her a firm back hand that knocked her to the ground.

"Open it!" he roared. She glared murderously at him, but eventually followed orders. He grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back.

Amber was doing a fantastic job, if she did say so herself. She was still very uncomfortable with his closeness as he escorted her down the halls, but didn't mind that fact. It only made her act even more believable. The Admiral wouldn't be surprised when he did find out she was lying, and that if she weren't from another world, she would happily marry the stubborn, but handsome Prince. When they turned the right corner to enter the cell bloc, she noted he unlocked an unoccupied cell for her. She pulled away sharply, only to be brought back into Zhao's locked arms.

"I can't wait to train you." Zhao whispered darkly as he brought her in for a kiss. She allowed herself to be captive for a moment, but the minute he loosened she twisted her head away and he laughed as she gave a loud cry when he moved toward her neck. Unfortunately, it was his last moment of pleasure, because a familiar voice spun him around and made him release his hold on the girl.

"Let her go, you disgusting animal!" Prince Zuko shouted, drilling a hard firey punch right in the outraged yet surprised Admiral. Zhao went down harder than a sack of potatos and rammed into the far wall. The Prince rushed past Amber and chained him to the wall before the Admiral could react in any way. He grabbed Amber's arm and threw her outside the cell just as a blast of hot fire engulfed the doorway. The Prince closed it quickly and locked it tight. Amber was still shaking from the near rape. The Prince helped her up and held her for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. She turned her head away and shivered.

"I'm a little shook up, but I'll survive." she answered softly, removing herself from his arms. "We have to unlock these doors and hurry up."

Prince Zuko nodded and opened the doors to let the captives free. Once everyone was free, he seperated the twelve firebender soldiers into four different groups, adding to each another three men from each cell that could not firebend. He then made one more group consisting of five other men.

"Alright. I want you," he said, pointing to the first crew, "to head to the South east corner of the ship. Take out any soldier that comes across you path, and try to leave as many as possible alive. Go!" He then motioned for the crew behind that to step forward. "You get the South West corner. The same orders to you. You'll be taking this warrior with you. He'll be the general of your crew." He pushed Sokka and the crew sprinted down the hall after him. "You take the North East. I'll be going with you. Amber, the other girl and the Avatar will be going to the North West portion of the deck. I want the N W crew to heed my instruction carefully." he turned to them. "Once you get on deck, Avatar, you and your waterbending friend need to clear the deck of any unwanted crew members and detach our ship from Admiral Zhao's so his soldiers won't have access to the deck. I want the fifth group to get unconcious traitors in the brig. You'll have the toughest job. If they refuse to cooperate, kill them." He handed each of the cleanup crew a sword. He sent his own crew ahead of them and had the Avatar wait around the corner. Amber almost knew what he meant to do and smiled up at the Prince's tightly drawn face. His expression softened a little as he took the girl into his arms.

"Promise me you'll be safe? Don't do anything stupid." he requested softly, holding back a laugh when she grinned.

"You know me." she answered. He sighed.

"If we live through this, which I'm pretty sure we will, I'm going to marry you." he said suddenly. She blinked and looked at him in sardonic confusion.

"I beg pardon?" she said with disbelief brimming her soft voice.

"You heard me." he said against her lips, and he kissed her gently. "Now go. Be safe!" he called as broke away and he ran ahead to catch his crew.

Amber touched her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss.

"C'mon!" She heard Aang's playful voice from around the corner. "We have some firebenders to ... uh..."

Amber raced around the corner with determination fresh in her eyes.

"We have firebender butt to kick!" she said, darting ahead.

Zuko fought through wave after wave of soldiers.

Amber fireblasted a stubborn soldier as Aang gaurded her side and Katara iced the deck around them so enemy footing wasn't assured.

Iroh led his crew ruthlessly through the hallways.

In a matter of minutes, the ship had been cleared of traitors, most depositted in the brig and some whose bodies were thrown overboard.

"So now what?" Amber asked as Uncle Iroh stepped up beside her. Aang was leaning on her left side over the bow. He looked like he wanted to say something. Before he could, Iroh spoke first.

"Please Avatar, would you and your friends join us in a banquet of celebration?" Iroh asked, looking beyond Amber and at Aang. He blinked, contimplating what that might mean, then decided quickly.

"On one or two conditions." he said, holding his finger up and looking seriously at the retired General.

"You can't attack me or my friends until noon tommorrow. Only then are you allowed to attempt to capture me." he paused, being sure he stated it clearly enough. "I also want sleeping accomodations for me and my friends, and a promise that Zuko won't try anything fishy until tommorrow."

Uncle Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"You have a deal, Avatar...?" he paused.

"Aang." Aang finished.

Author's note: Okay. I bear sad news. There will only be one or two more chapters. I promise to stretch it out as long as I can. I will, however, finish with a spankin epilogue, which I designed myself(duh). I promise it will be explosively good! Until then, Read and Review(R&R).Okay, dude, Eye of the Wolf, you are FEROCIUSLY funny(Ispelled that wrong didn't I?)! I love your reviews! Kudos and cookies to EyeoftheWolf! and Vangaurd Ziggy, WHAT HAPPENED? Dude, I have been looking for your reveiws, I think my story is gonna die in a few here! Thankfully I have other fans to encourage me! Hey, by the way, check out the homepage because my blog is the closest thing to comedy you're gonna get from me. Toodles! Godsspiker!


	12. Chptr 12: Special Occasions

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Jennifer Knapp.

Chapter Twelve: Special Occasions

"You what!" Shouted Zuko. He paced the room back and forth, the flames of the meditation candles in the room flaring high with every pass. Iroh kept his calm demeanor.

"I said I invited the Avatar to a banquet and agreed not to allow you to capture him until noon tomorrow." He answered. The flames grew higher. Iroh leaned over to a gaurd and whispered something in his ear. Not that the angry Prince noticed. The gaurd nodded and ran out the door.

"I need him!" Zuko howled. Iroh raised a brow at his nephew as he continued his angry mumblings.

"Prince Zuko, it is only one night and an afternoon. You will be fine!" His Uncle paused. "And then there is proposing to Amber."

Prince Zuko stopped and cast a worried glance at Iroh. He suddenly looked unsure of himself. The General knew that look, and had seen it the day that the seemingly all-powerful Fire Lord Ozai had given him the day he was to propose to his wife.

"I don't know what to say, Uncle." he said painfully honest. He ran a hand through what little hair he had nervously. Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder.

"I sent for her." he said suddenly. Prince Zuko's eyes widened.

"Uncle!" he moaned. "I'm not ready!" Uncle Iroh laughed at his nephew's tense behavior.

"Not to propose, but to decide if she truelly is the one you wish to marry." He said, easing the Prince's discontent. There was a soft knock at the door.

"There she is. Now keep it loose. Don't think about the proposal." His uncle hissed. Iroh opened the door and welcomed Amber in.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Uncle Iroh said, closing the door as he left.

Amber sat with her back to the candles.

"Your Uncle said you were a little tense about the agreement between him and Aang." she said, motioning for him to sit across from her. He reluctantly sat.

"Do you want to meditate, it might calm you?" she said. He nodded slowly in agreement and closed his eyes to do breathing exercises. The heat in the room increased with each breath. Zuko nearly fell asleep as his muscles completely loosened. A few minutes later a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder. Then another hand laid on his other shoulder. They began to kneed his shoulder muscles. He let out a long breath, hot air and a few flames licking around his folded legs. Amber worked the knots out of his shoulders first, then took one strong arm and began to work it. She worked it all the way to his fingertips, making sure that she dug her fingertips into the muscles close to the bone. After she had finished both arms, she let it drop gently to his side. Zuko opened his sleepy eyes.

"Thank you." he mumbled. She nodded and rose to leave. Prince Zuko stopped her, gently grabbing her wrist.

"You did well." He said softly. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"During the... uh..." he stopped, trying to think of the word.

"Cleanup?" she added, chuckling at his quick grin. Zuko removed his hold on her wrist and watched the door close behind her. He sighed and cursed himself.

_Agni, I'm such a fool!_ he thought, amused with his ridiculous tongue knots. He rose and went to his dresser, removing the expensive red vest from it. Knowing that it was only to be used for ceremonial events. He would be proposing to Amber. That was ceremonial enough.

Cassidy screamed angrily against the restraints of her prison. She accidentally unleashed a fury of flames she didn't even realize she had, and when she knew that she could, she began throwing flames wildly at the cell door. High hopes of melting it diminished when her cell mate Zhao told her the disadvantage.

"This cell was created to be sure that _nobody_ could get out, including fire benders wench." he snorted derisively. She glared wildly at him.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" she screamed madly. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DATING BRAD! I AM THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL, THE PERFECT REPLICA OF PARIS HILTON!" Her mad ramblings went on for hours until Zhao finally threw a fireball at her and knocked her out cold. He rubbed his temple with what little unchained arm he had. _It's not a wonder Zuko tired of her so quickly._ Zhao thought to himself.

Amber was helping Katara into a blue kimono when she heard a knock on the door. She had Katara stand in the bathroom while she opened the door to, surprise surprise, Uncle Iroh. He grinned at her as he handed her another box, much like the one he had given her on the music night. She raised an eyebrow with a curious smile.

"Please, the same rules apply here." he said softly. "I would very much appreciate it if you would sing again tonight."

She sighed and nodded.

"I really can't accept this." she said with a kind smile.

"No, no, you must." he insisted, shoving the box into her arms and giving her a quick goofy grin. He slammed the door before she could give the box back. Katara had strayed from the bathroom just as Amber sat the box on the bed and opened up. She and Katara, who was peeking over her shoulder, gasped at the loveliness that almost shined up at them. There, in the box was a beautiful pure white silk kimono. There were shining designs of cherry blossoms imprinted in a shimmering silver white.

"Oh wow." Katara murmured. "That is _so_ beautiful."

Amber nodded in disbelief.  
"Yeah.. It's evey prettier than the one he gave me that one night." she whispered, pulling the cloth out of the box as if it would break. "Can you help me get it on?"

Katara nodded.

Prince Zuko kept his game face as he confidently strode to the long banquet table they had set up in the small galla. Tonight he was dressed to the tee, with an honorary Fire Nation vest, which the noblemen of that day wore. The tunic like vest was hemmed with gold, flames in bright red stitching on the maroon colored back. It's shoulders went out sharply, curving upward. With it came gauntlets of red silk that held down the white undershirt beneath the garment. The tunic was belted with a leather strap that had a decorated bronze buckle, and the pants were of maroon colored silk. He sat and awaited the arrival of the secret guest of honor, ordering a drink while he waited. Uncle Iroh allowed some of the early performers to play or sing as they waited. Amber finally arrived after the third performer, which was the Avatar doing a ridiculous tumbling routine involving clownish buffoonery that Aang tended to be incredibly good at. All the men stood as the door opened and revealed Katara in a simple blue kimono, who was smiling at the young woman behind her. Amber's dark hair swirled luxuriously around her shoulders. The white kimono had her eyes shining brightly. It complimented her figure, draping not obscenely, but rather elegantly. Her dark hair had been straightened and though it had a few oils in it, it made the brunette hair shine gloriously. There was some kind of unmistakably beautiful aura that drew the breath out of everyone present. She smiled even bigger when Zuko came to her like he had before, yet this time, he actually looked pleased when she took his arm. He proudly led her toward the banquet table, where he helped her into the chair on his right. He gently laid a kiss on the back of her hand, smirking at her blush. Uncle Iroh looked well pleased and began to introduce the rest of the acts.

"Please, feel free to dance with our young ladies and our guests! Tonight is a celebration of regaining our ship and taking back what is rightfully ours!" Iroh yelled triumphantly. Shouts of triumph went up all around.

"We will celebrate with a song from the lovely Amber!" He said, gently taking her hand. She rose with another dark blush and endured the painfully embarassing cat-calls as she sat on the stool they had put out for her.

"This is another song from my world, one that I truly love." she glanced over at the lead liuqinest and smiled. "I won't be needing any instruments."

She hummed for a moment, trying to get a good pitch. When she found one she was satisfied with, she took a deep breath and began the song.

"_All the chisels I've dulled, carving idols of stone,_

_That have crumbled like sand 'neath the waves._

_I have recklessly built all my dreams in the sand, _

_just to watch, them all wash away._" she took a breath and began the main chorus.

"_Through another day, another trial, another chance to reconcile,_

_To one who sees past all I've seen._

_And reaching out my weary hand I pray that you'd understand your the only one, who's faithful to me._" She paused.

"_All the pennies I've wasted in my wishing well I have thrown,_

_Like stones to the sea._

_I have cast my lots, dropped my gaurd, searched endlessly,_

_For a faith, to be faithful to me._" she paused.

"_Through another day, another trial, another chance to reconcile,_

_To one who sees past all I've seen._

_And reaching out my weary hand I pray that you'd understand your the only one, who's faithful to me._" She stopped before the last line, then glanced straight at Zuko.

"_You're the only one, who's faithful to me._" A few moments later, the whole crowd burst into thunderous applause. Amber nearly fell off the stool in surprise, but the Prince was by her side in an instant. He helped her off the stage and the banquet was served soon after. The first course consisted of a fantastic fire-roasted vegetable blend seasoned perfectly. The main course was a suckled chickpig, with a small peach in its mouth and baked in the juices of other fruits. Last but not least, were three trays of sweet delicacies. Amber was happily chewing on a candied desert, better known as a monaka when the Prince leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her brows furrowed in confused suspition and took his hand hesitantly. He lead her out of the room and up to the deck.

Prince Zuko felt his stomach turn nervously as he held onto the young woman's delicate hand in his. She was watching him trustfully as he lead her to the deck.

Uncle Iroh, a few following crew members and the three friends gathered just below the stairs to eavesdrop on the two.

"What is he doing?" Aang asked cautiously. Both Katara and Iroh shushed him and stared on.

Amber was gazing at the black sky filled with diamonds.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" she whispered breathlessly. The moon shone just as brightly, nearly blocking out the stars beside it. Prince Zuko, believing and praying they were alone, wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her stiffen instinctively. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, and felt her resistance begin to melt.

"Yes, they are." he mumbled. Amber felt the uncomfortable silence stretch between them and finally turned into him.

"What's wrong Prince Zuko?" she asked, willing him to tell her. He let out a sigh and held her hands.

"It has been years since my dishonoring." he said to her quietly, drawing her into a soft embrace. Amber breathed in Zuko's sharp scent and almost shuddered at the pleasure it brought.

"I have searched the seas for what I crave the most, and it was suddenly brought to me." he paused. "Anger had been my closest friend... Until you showed up."

Amber was beginning to tense in his arms and he felt her begin to pull away.

"Wait." he whispered. She looked cautiously into his hazzy golden eyes, which returned her nervous gaze with a tender one of his own. "I want to make you mine." She blinked a few times. Then a grin spilt her nervous face and she began to chuckle.

"Prince Zuko, I think you've had enough to drink for one night." she laughed softly, pulling him back towards the stairs so she could lead him to his room. The group on the stairs cringed hearing the footsteps, but relieved when Zuko spoke up.

"I'm not joking." he said softly, a note of anger in his voice. She gave him a frightened look.

"What?" she gasped softly as he took her hands again. Zuko looked pleased at the surprise on her face as he drew out a betrothal necklace, the one his mother wore before she and her father got married. It was a black satin ribbon that would glint black ruby red in firelight, with a completely clear diamond encasing a small flame shaped amber fossil.

"I want you to be mine," Zuko said, trying to keep the hoarseness out of his voice. "I swear to be only yours if you agree to become my wife." He took a step closer to her, pressing the choker into her hand and closing her fingers around it and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Amber was still a little stunned, but the beauty in her face upon realizing that this banished, angry Prince did love her. As her mind grasped the gravity of what was happening, she let out a sob and ripped herself from the Prince's arms. Now it was Zuko's turn to be stunned as she ran below deck he followed after her, hearing a cry escape from her lips. When he saw that they were _not_ alone, his fury grew. He shouted at his Uncle to get out of his way, blasing the way clear with a fireball, driving everyone to the sides of the walls as he ran after his love.

Amber locked the door quickly and sank to the floor, still clutching the beautiful betrothal necklace. The proposal was unexpected and sooner than she couldn've ever imagined. She knew the Prince expecter her to willingly accept his offer, just like the millions of other young women would. The world she left behind taunted her, leaving her wondering if she would ever go back. She could'nt break his heart like that. Still sobbing, she pressed the necklace to her chest. When a voice enterrupted her she jumped and wiped the tears away.

"I know why you cry, Amber." the young Avatar said. His eyes were blue, and his Avatar spirit was speaking from Aang.

"What could you possibly know about me?" she sniffed, still trying to stop the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. The Avatar gave a knowing smile and walked toward her, reaching out his hand, and drawing her up off the floor. Amber was suddenly sucked into the spirit world. It was no longer Aang that spoke, but it was in fact Avatar Kyoshi. She smiled as she drew the girl into a comforting hug, stroking her dark hair. Then she walked to a stone bench beneath a sakura blossom tree, taking Amber's hands into her own.

"You are true to your thinking, young woman." Kyoshi said. "You will need to return to the human world tommorrow, just after the noon sun sets high in the sky. They need you there."

This was of no comfort to Amber. Another large tear rolled down her cheek.

"What about Prince Zuko?" she asked. Struggling to finish, she finally managed to choke out, "I do love him." Kyoshi smiled again and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I know it is painful to leave, but I promise that one day you will return when you are ready. Until then, I will give you just a small amount of time to say goodbye. Noone will disturb your peace here. Sleep, and worry not about tomorrow. It's troubles will bring itself to you in due time." Kyoshi answered simply. She helped the girl to a small, dry mossy patch on the ground and lay Amber there as her eyes closed in blissful sleep.

"Sleep, and remember mine, and Zuko's promise." Kyoshi's voice whispered as her vision faded from the world.

Author's Note: Okay, this was a tough one to do... I'm not so sure it turned out the way I wanted it, but it was close enough:D Now, that was chapter eleven... I promise one more chapter and an epilogue and that will most likely be it. Be ready for an awesome turn of events! Sweet water and light laughter until we meet again! (ps, cookie to anyone who can translate that sentence to Elvish!Your choice!) Eye, of the Wolf, your last review? yeah, random! love ya

Godsspiker!


	13. Chptr 13: Homebound

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Chapter Thirteen: Homebound

The frustrated Prince looked down on the sleeping girl that now occupied Cassidy's old room. She was still clutching the necklace in her hand, which rested by her peaceful face. He moved a stray hair away from her face and sighed, folding his arms. _What in Sozen's name did I do wrong last night._ He wondered, sitting on the bed beside her. He placed a hand on her warm cheek and stroked the skin with his fingertips. It wasn't half as soft as Cassidy's face had been, but it held a bit of roughness to it, symbolizing her tough spirit. He chuckled to himself, remembering her firey soul. It did draw a lot of attention, because even as her temper and passion flared, it was calmed and soothed like water as the occasional peaceful words spilled from her lips. Amber drew in a soft breath, feeling someone touch her skin tenderly. She smiled in her sleep and took the hand in her own, snuggling her cheek against it. She must have realized it was an actual person and she started awake.

"What time is it!" she almost shouted. He laughed, leaning toward her. She backed away and repeated her question.

"It is about an hour before noon time, why?" he asked, confused by the look of panic in her eyes. She jumped off the bed and snatched some training clothes, changing behind the small curtain and stumbling out towards the door. She opened it and was about to flee to find Aang when Zuko's angry voice filtered through the doorway.

"Do I mean so little to you that you ignore me as if I were some kind of peasant!" he growled angrily, rising and casting an angry glare at her. She snatched his hand and pulled him along with her.

"You have to listen to Aang explain." she stopped, breathless. There was a look of infinate sadness in her eyes that frightened the Prince.

"Explain... what?" She stomped her foot and grabbed his arm as she took off again.

"Where is Aang at?" she demanded a soldier. He looked clueless for a moment. "The Avatar!" Then his face lit with recognition and he directed them to the deck. Aang, Katara and Sokka were waiting for her there, along Uncle Iroh and a few close crew members. The Prince saw sad looks on his Uncle's face as he looked at Amber. Zuko stared at her.

"What is going on?" he shouted angrily. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Zuko, I'm leaving your world." she said softly, touching his arm. He looked clueless. She struggled, letting a frustrated cry out. "I don't come from your world! I don't live in a village, I live in a whole other world, Zuko!" The Prince was stunned into silence. "I have to return at noon today, which is less than an hour away."

Amber bit down on her trembling lip, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Prince Zuko," his unlce began quietly, "Amber is from a different place. Things are not the same here, and her world is in great need of her. Avatar Kyoshi will be coming to retreive her, and escort her back to her own world so she can bring harmony back to the people in her life."

The Prince no longer looked confused, and had hidden his emotions behind a scowl that was all too familiar. Amber realized this wall of defense going up and looked at Zuko in pity.

"Please Zuko, don't do this." she pleaded. A voice suddenly interrupted her. The Avatars of all centuries were speaking through Aang as his eyes began to glow the brilliant blue.

"It is time." his voice boomed, a thousand different voices calling out as one. The Prince's eyes filled with panic as the Avatar floated toward her. The moment it touched her shoulder her head shot up and her eyes glowed the same white-blue light came through her eyes. Zuko couldn't lose her. He sprang forward and snatched her hand, and his vision suddenly faded. He shook his head, and realized he was floating in a mass of white mist. He saw a figure looming ahead and fought his way toward it. It was Amber, her gentle blue eyes looking tenderly on his.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry." her lips didn't move, but he heard the words perfectly clearly.

"Please, don't leave me." he whimpered, taking her hand and placing it on his head. She took his face into her palms and laid a gentle kiss on the scar that had been so irrelavent during the last few weeks she had enjoyed with him. His eyes were closed in bliss.

"Please, don't go." he repeated, rising beside her. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"I have no choice Zuko." she answered, the sadness in her voice emanating through her eyes. They brightened a bit. "But I do promise that one day I will return. Kyoshi promised me."

Zuko took her face and leaned his forehead to her's gently.

"When?" his voice echoed softly.

"I don't know." she answered. Her body was begginning to dissolve in the mist.

"I will wait for you!" his voice called as he planted a gentle parting kiss on her lips, then curled her fingers around the betrothel necklace. She let a tear slide down her cheek as she finally vanished from sight. He called for her as his sight once again went black.

Prince Zuko sat straight up on the deck, panting hard.

"Where is she?" he said hoarsely. His Uncle dismissed the crew around him quickly as he took his nephew into his arms and helped him stand.

"She has gone." he answered softly, trying to ease his nephew's pain.

"And the Avatar and his friends?" he asked, running a palm down the right side of his face.

"They dissapeared with you in the light. There is no trace of them, Prince Zuko."

Zuko's eyes searched the sky one last time for the young woman and the Avatar that had taken her away from him. Seeing nothing but a vast blue sky, he turned and headed below deck.

"Uncle, drop Zhao and Cassidy off at the nearest port. I want them chained and dropped into shallow waters. I will be resting in my quarters. Alert me for any sign of the Avatar." he growled over his shoulder. When he arrived at his bedchamber, he stopped before his bed and ran a hand over the silk sheets where she had been laying. He sighed, stripped his armour and changed into pajama pants as he climbed into the towsled bedsheets. He breathed in the scent that she had left there as his last words echoed through his mind._ I will wait for you..._

Amber's eyes shot open and her body tensed, sitting straight up in the white hospital bed. Dizziness overtook her and she had to close her eyes and lie back down again with a groan.

"She's awake!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She peeled one of her closed eyes open and saw her mother leap up and rush over to the bed. "Baby? Are you okay? Honey, can you answer me?" Amber groaned again, feeling agony in her chest.

"Mmnn" she could only manage. She opened her heavy eyelids and felt a bandage across the side of her head and the tight brace over her chest. Her mother stroked her cheek softly.  
"It's okay, sweetie, I have you now. It's alright." she cooed. Amber moaned again and pathetically waved her hand away from her fussing mother.

"Mom... I'm... fine." she finally managed. "I'm... just a little... tired... is all."

Her mother, overjoyed to hear her speak, shouted to the family right outside the room. Her father, who didn't look all that great, stumbled in on a broken leg and an arm in a cast with a smile plastered all over his face. Her younger brother seemed to have bore the least side effects of the crash that seemed like months ago, having a few bruises and one or two stitches in he left temple. He was also grinning at her.

"What..." she paused, trying to spit out the last word with her thick tongue, " happened?"

"Well, when we got into that crash with the other little red car, you were knocked out cold. The doctors said you had a pretty bad concussion, and a day after that diagnosis, well... Honey, you slipped into a coma." her mother said gently. Amber coughed and looked around.

"I meant... what happend to Prince Zuko?" she asked, lolling her head around the room. "What about Uncle Iroh and Aang and Katara and Sokka?" Her mother blinked her eyes in confusion, then felt her forhead.

"Hun, are you feeling alright?" her mother asked gently. Amber pushed her hand away, finally finding her tongue wasn't as fat as it was moments earlier.

"But the ship?" she said, sitting up again, grimacing against the pain. "It couldn't have been a dream... It was all so... real" she murmred. A doctor suddenly rushed into the room and smiled at her.

"So how is our coma patient doing?" the kind gray haired man asked. His glasses covered a pair of soft brown eyes and a slightly tanned wrinkly face.

"Doc, how long was I out." she said before her mother could comment on her ramblings. He smiled gently.

"You were out for about two weeks." he said calmly. Amber shook her head and fought off another vicious wave of dizziness. The doctor spoke up.

"I think she's had enough excitment for today. I strongly suggest we let her rest and get her head back on straight." He said with a wink in her direction. She nodded in appreciation and tried to return her mother and father's hugs.

"We'll see you in a few hours." they assured her.

She smiled and felt a warm fuzzy feeling envelope her. Then she remembered something.

"Doctor, what happened to Cassidy?" She asked, the realization suddenly hitting her. The doctor looked confused at first, but then a sad smile crossed his lips.

"I'm sorry, she didn't survive the crash. The impact killed her instantly." he said quietly.When she remembered Zuko's face twisting in pain as she faded away, she wanted to cry at the sudden chill it left. Settling deep into the comfortable pillows, she tried to close her eyes to sleep when she felt something in under her palm. She lifted her palm and there, on the white hospital sheets sat the betrothel necklace. Amber's eyes welled with tears of joy at the sight of it, knowing the dream was real. She clutched it tightly in her weak fingers and brought it up to chest. She closed her eyes, letting the happy drops roll down her face as she slept, remembering Kyoshi's promise. _I will return..._

Author's note: AAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The end has finally come! And I know you all just hate me for the cliffie . DO NOT PANIC! The epilogue will come shortly after this! I promise completely and totally that this finnally will knock your socks off! To Jenae: I am sooo sorry it had to end like this. dodges the bullets Jenae is shooting at me- Please just hold on a for a few, and I swear to you, your finnally, blow you away, kick butt, whatever you want to call it!

As for the rest of you fans, which there have to be at least one or two! I promise the same to you! runs w/ giggles as angry mob shouts, throwing torches and pitchforks... COOKIES! Steellilly! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY TRANSLATED THAT! YES, that is correct, cookies to you... Eye of the wolf, who the devil is Oli? Love yall Godsspiker!


	14. Chptr 14: Return of the Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Epilogue: The Return of the Queen.

Amber's old age had finally caught up with her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the white hair that surrounded her small face. The wrinkles weren't as bad as she had supposed they would get, and she had aged rather gracefully. Most people commonly mistook her for a sixty year old, when the honest truth was she was nearly ninty-five years old. She brushed wild strands of pure white hair back into line with the rest of her hair. She sighed, tired of life here. She opened her treasured jewelry box and looked around as fast as an old lady could look, then coaxed a black satin choker out of the box. It's ribbon had not lost it's silky shine, nor had the diamond been dulled or scratched from any kind of abuse. Amber had promised someone she would come back, keeping it by never marrying, never giving herself away. Now she was just waiting to fulfill her promise. It seemed like only yesterday when she had been on the Fire Navy ship, talking lip to the infamous Prince Zuko. The series had thrived and flourished, thanks to the huge burst of fans and demand for Avatar: The Last Airbender products. She sighed and laughed softly to herself, remembering her younger self. She stared at the photo taken of her only months after she had gotten out of the hospital, getting ready to accept a horseback riding competition award. Ever since she had come back from the Avatar's strange world, she had had a renewed sense of living. A promise had been made, and knowing the Avatars, they would certainly keep the promise. Just as she was about to reminisce she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Her old body was protesting. She grimaced and gasped as the pain throbbed, and her head began spinning. Her arms were going numb. She closed her eyes and gripped her chest in pure agony, rising only to stumble onto her bed behind the vanity. She curled into a fetal position, having still trained after coming back from the Avatar world, and allowed a new sensation to light the darkness behind her eyelids.

"Gran-Gran?" a young child said, peeking into the room at the elderly woman. His eyes went wide and he screamed for his father. Amber's brother's son-in-law stumbled in and shook the old woman.

"Grandma Amber!" he shouted. He rocked her arm a little more, and Amber's eyes opened only to flutter closed again. A smile played on her lips.

"I'm coming home my love." she whispered, her heart finally giving out under stress. The young man had his wife call Amber's youngest brother, and sobbed into the phone that Amber had finally died

* * *

It had been six years since the war had finally ended. By that time, the handsome young Prince had grown at least another half a foot taller, grew his hair into long ebony spikes that stabbed down around his face. Prince Zuko had stood triumphantly at the deck of his father's household to take the lead, seeing as the Avatar had finally defeated him. Once his father was in custody for the murder of his mother and grandfather, he ceremonially took the crown. For the next few years women came in and out of his life. He had almost pledged his love to a few of them, but could not in the end, rememberring his last words to the young woman. _I will wait for you._ Now as the Prince-turned-Fire Lord stood on his balcony high above the city streets of the Fire Nation's capital, he wondered how he had survived this long without her. He leaned on the rail and looked over his nation. A gust of wind blew harshly behind him as the Avatar landed on the roof behind him.

"You still haven't married?" he asked. The Fire Lord Zuko turned around and greeted the Avatar with a bow.

"No. I am still waiting for the day you will bring her back to me." he ground between his teeth. The Avatar knew the Fire Lord was still furious with him for taking away the young bride-to-be, and he decided to let Zuko in on a secret. Grinning he flashed his enormous smile at the Fire Lord, who was not amused.

"She is on the way. I promise, Zuko. She has just left her world, and is on the way here." he said before disappearing in a cloud of steam he had created using the bending he had learned. The Prince's young heart would not be quenched. He stood on the balcony, doubting the Avatar's words. Looking to the heavens he saw the sun beggining to set and the horizon go golden.

"Where are you?" he whispered. A pair of soft, rough hands enveloped his shoulders and he felt a cheek press against his shoulder. White silk flowed from behind him, and long dark brown hair curled around his abdomen.

"I'm right here, love." came a gentle reply. He turned quickly, seeing Amber's smiling face. Around her neck was the betrothel necklace he had given to her years before. It sparkled with radiance against her pale strong neck. She was wearing the white kimono she had last worn on the ship, only this time it was much longer, and the heavy silk had lightened and draped around her features. Her blue eyes shone as he took her chin and hungrily kissed her, drawing a slight gasp from her when he held her to him. He suddenly picked her up by the waist and laughed as she shrieked playfully, spinning her delicately around and placing her gently on her feet again.

"I have missed you so much." she whispered. He drew her into his arms in a protective and warm embrace.

"Not near as much as I have missed you." he answered. She laughed.

"In my world, I had to wait eighty-nine years for you!" she grinned at his gaping jaw and pushed it back up.

"You don't look ninety-five." he commented huskily. She laughed at his hungry gaze.

"Wait for the wedding night!" she giggled as he picked her up bridal style and went to announce the news of his long-lost love.

* * *

Author's note: Aawww how sweet! Sorry readers, but it had to end this way! It was a rather fantastic ending though, doncha think? Tell me if it's too cheesy! I loved working on this piece, and now that it's done, I might start another Zuko romance. Hey, maybe even a Sokka romance(the poor man doesn't get enough credit!)! Well, hoped you enjoyed the whole blasted thing, cause it took me a few weeks to write between school and this! Love you readers! Kudo time!

Credit! Jenae: Pushing me one, stomping my bum when I wasn't on it! for allowing me to post... Any reviewers(you know who you are!), and of course, some of the writers who came up with this story before I did, or at least the basic plot! Thank you so much! Godsspiker!


End file.
